The Lining is Silver
by hiddenPassionFire
Summary: Will and Emma have been married for five years. They have a two-and-a-half-year-old son, Christopher, who is the light of their life. Like every family they face challenges, but will they be able to over come them together?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Lining is Silver

Rating: T

Pairing: Will/Emma

Summary: Will and Emma have been married for five years. They have a two-and-a-half-year-old son, Christopher, who is the light of their life. Like every family they face challenges, but will they be able to over come them together?

After five years of marriage Will Shuester has learned a few things: One, He loves his wife and son more than he ever thought humanly possible. Two, his wife is, and will always be, right about everything. Three, he would love to have a house filled with little Emmas and Wills.

If you asked Emma Shuester six years ago how she thought her life would turn out she would have told you that she had no idea how her life would turn out. She definitely never pictured herself as a wife to a loving man, or a mother to a perfect little boy with curling brown hair. No, she probably would have given you some story about a lonely, pathetic, mysophobe who was incapable of having a normal loving relationship.

Emma quietly stood up from the rocking chair she had been sitting in while reading her son his favorite bedtime story. Juggling the sleeping two-and-a-half-year-old in her arms she attempted to put the book back on the bookshelf. She laid her son, Christopher, in his new 'big boy' bed she and Will had just purchased for him. They had a very skilled climber on their hands. She tucked him in, placed a kiss to his forehead, and quietly exited the room. She made her way down the hall to the family room that was the center of their ever shrinking apartment. Will was on the couch, sipping a beer and watching the latest baseball game. She joined him on the couch, curling herself up into his embrace.

"How's our little monkey?" Will kissed the top of her head and stroked her fiery curls

"Sound asleep" Emma placed her hand on Wills chest, feeling for his heartbeat. "The trip to the aquarium really tired him out."

"Christopher seemed to really enjoy looking at all the fish. Maybe we should get him a gold fish.'" Will took a sip of his beer.

"And who is going to explain to Christopher what happened when the fish dies three days later?" She smiled

"There is a reason they only cost ten cents Em. We'll just replace it. He'll never know the difference"

"You're awful. You'd lie to your son like that? You awful, awful man." She teased. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

" Want to know a secret?" Will asked. Emma nodded " Your awfully pretty."

Emma blushed. She sat up and took Wills beer from his hand and placed it on the coffee table, under a coaster of course. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed them passionately. He reciprocated her actions by running his fingers through her red curls. Just as things were heating up Will felt a tap on his knee. He pulled away from his wife to find his son clutching his blanket and his thumb in his mouth.

"Hey little man, what are you doing out of bed?" Will got up off the couch and scooped his son up into his arms

" I think there is a monster under my bed Daddy." The little boy rested his head on his dads shoulder.

"Lets go check it out."

Emma watched as her husband carried their son, spaceship style, back to his room to check for monsters. She seized this time to go to her and Wills room and change into a pale yellow nightgown. By the time she had finished with her nightly hygienic routine, brushing her teeth and washing her face, Will had returned to their bed room. Upon seeing Emma in her nightgown Will had his arms wrapped around her. Together they fell into bed and consummated their love for one another.

Emma washed her hands in the sink of the little bathroom. She grabbed the box that she had brought into the bathroom with her and returned to the family room where her son was still contently coloring on the craolya mess proof mat. She placed the box on the coffee table and sat down to join her son. She looked at her son's work of art, more so the blobs of color that covered the mat.

"Wow Christopher that looks really good. Is it outer space?" She ruffled her sons curly brown hair

"No Mommy! It's the ocean. Look at the fishy" He pointed to the giant orange blob in his picture

"Oh wow! Well it looks very nice Chris." She stood up from the floor, grabbed the box from the coffee table and went to the little kitchen that was in the adjoining room. She pulled the contents from the box and examined it carefully, a smile spread across her lips.

" Mommy! Look, all done." Christopher bounded into the kitchen, drawing in hand. Emma bent down and hoisted her sun into her arms, resting him on her hip.

"Hey, I have an idea honey, how about we go visit Daddy at work and you can give it to him and then I can tell my two boys my special news." Christopher smiled and ran to the coat closet to get his jacket and shoes.

They pulled into the parking lot at William McKinley High School. Emma unbuckled Christopher and let him slide out of the car seat. She took her son's hand and together they walked into the school, signed in at the main office, and went to look for Will. They arrived at his office. The door was ajar so Emma let go of Christophers hand allowing him to run to his Dad.

Will looked up from his paper work that he had been filling out and smiled at the sight of his wife and son entering his office.

"Daddy look! I painted you a picture." Christopher brandished his picture in front of his dads face. Will took the picture from his son and tacked it to the bulletin board along with a collection of other works of art by his son.

Emma pulled a lunch box from her oversized "mommy" purse from which she pulled out three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Laying down napkins on Will's desk, to avoid contact with the germs that undoubtedly covered the surface. Emma set the sandwiches down along with some grapes and crackers. She pulled out a juice box for Christopher and some lemonade for herself and Will. They ate together as a happy family.

"So, I actually have some news to share with you Will." There was a thud as Christopher sent his toy car speeding off the chair he had been using as a road. Emma pulled a disinfecting wipe from her bag, picked up the car, wiped it off, and handed it back to her son.

"You know how I haven't been feeling one hundred percent for the last few weeks, well I thought that maybe, just maybe, there might be a specific reason for that because you know better then anyone I never get sick." Will grasped her hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"Sweetie you're rambling. What ever it is you can tell me."

Emma looked to her son, who was making racecar noises, playing with his toys. " I'm pregnant Will. We're going to have another baby"

Will pulled his wife into a passionate embrace.

"I'm so happy Emma, I wanted to talk to you about maybe having more kids. I wasn't sure if you wanted more though. Are you okay with this? Having another baby?" A look of concern crossed Emma's face as she remembered the hardships of her first pregnancy, but that was before, and this is now.

"Yes. I want this Will. I'm different now Will. I've grown as a person because of you. I can handle things now that I had a hard time with the first time." She gave him a peck on the lips. "Will we're having another baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Beatles had it right, well, at least in the case of William Shuester. All he ever needed was love. The love he never got from Terri, but got from Emma. He felt the love between them every second of every day. Love was all he would ever need.

"Okay Emma, breathe with me, in and out." He held his wife's hand as she breathed. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

They entered the pet store, Will holding Emma's hand and Emma Holding Christopher's.

"Oh would you stop, I'm fine, as long as a dog doesn't have an accident like last time."

The family headed straight towards the fish tanks. They watched as their sons face lit up upon seeing the fish. Emma let go of his hand as he ran up to one of the tanks and peered inside. Together the family picked out a gold fish, and a tank. They paid and left the pet store together. After buckling Christopher into his car seat Emma fastened herself into the front seat with the fish safely in her hands.

"I want you to think of a really good name for your fish, okay Chris, really give it a lot of thought." Will said.

"Okay Daddy. I will. Are we going to Nana and Grandpa's house now?" The little boy ask eagerly

"Yes we are."

Emma didn't really like to leave her son for long periods of time. It was part of the reason why she never went back to McKinley. If and when they needed someone to keep and eye on Christopher Will's parents were more then willing. Emma wasn't thrilled about leaving her son with them, but they were family.

"Thanks again Mom for watching Christopher. Emma's got a doctors appointment. We'll be back around eight thirty." Emma looked at her husband with a confused look. It was two o'clock in the afternoon. Her appointment was at two forty five they wouldn't need that much time. She held her tongue until they were in the car.

"What are you up to mister." She joked

"Well I was thinking that maybe, after the doctors, we could spend some time together. We could go shopping and you can pick out some new clothes." Will had ulterior motives. He really had something that he needed to pick up.

"See the is why I keep you around." Emma leaned across the center console in the car and kissed her husband on the cheek.

They arrived at the OB/GYN, check in and were shortly ushered into one of the patient rooms. Emma changed into one of the paper gowns and took her place on the examination table. She knew that she and Will were thinking the same thing.

"Remember how I used to freak out about having to put these gowns on?" they both smiled

"And remember how I used to hold your hand and tell you that everything was going to be alright" Will took hold of his wife's hand. Emma giggled. " Guess what Em, everything turned out perfectly. We did it once, we can do it again."

Emma kissed her husband swiftly "Thank you Will. I needed to here that."

The door opened and the doctor entered the room.

"Emma, Will, good to see you again." Dr. Kathleen Jacobs shook Will's hand "Are we ready to get our first picture of your baby?"

"Definitely" Emma said.

"Okay Emma, first I'm going to need to step on the scale." After making some notations on Emma's chart Kathleen, as she preferred to be called by her patients, went to get the ultrasound machine.

"Okay lets take a peek, your just rounding six weeks so we should get a nice picture. This is going to be a little chilly." Kathleen squirted the cool gel on her stomach and spread it around using the ultrasound wand. Emma squeezed Will's hand. No matter how much she had improved over the years there were just some things that she still didn't like, the feel of the cool gel was one of them.

"Alrighty, here we go. Hmm well, this is exciting." The good doctor beamed at the couple in front of her. "Your having twins! Look here" She turned the screen to the shocked parents "There's baby A" she pointed to the first mass "And baby B is hiding behind baby A, but you can see it from the side."

"Twins" Will said, his mouth slightly agape.

"Yes, Twins. Congratulations. I can get you some pamphlets. So, I'll schedule you for another check up at twenty weeks. Other then that makes sure you take your vitamins and keep eating healthy. Okay, I'll leave you to get changed, I'll go grab those pamphlets, and we'll go make that next appointment." She left the room.

"Oh my Goodness Will. Twins. As in multiple babies." Her breath quickened. Will quickly sat her down.

"I know Emma, I know it's scary, but we can do this. We'll make it through together. We are a team and we'll have these babies and love them with all the love we have to offer." Will kissed his wife and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm worried. What about Christopher? He's not used to sharing us, it was going to be hard to explain one new baby, but now two?" She bit her lip nervously.

"As soon as we get home we'll consult Lord Google on how to ease our child into the idea of siblings." Emma giggled.

After leaving the OB/GYN the couple headed off to the Lima Mall. Together they browsed through the maternity section of one of the various department stores. Emma tried on a few outfits and ended up picking out a new dress and a few baby doll top shirts. Will purchased the clothing for his wife and they left the department store hand in hand. They were passing Pottery Barn when a familiar voice called both of their names. They turned around and met the bubbly gaze of Terri Del Monaco, formally Terri Shuester. The couple was on semi-friendly terms with Will's ex. They had made their amends over dinner many years ago and kept up to date with each other in a platonic way.

"How are you guys? We haven't chatted in ages. How's Christopher?" Terri smiled at the couple

"I agree, it's been a while. Christopher is doing great. He's getting so big and actually we just got some surprising news. She put her hand on her stomach. We just found out we're having twins." Emma chatted idly with Terri. Will on the other hand kept checking his watch. It was not that he didn't want to chat with his ex-wife he just had to pick something up in a few minutes.

"I hate to be rude, but I have to run upstairs and pick something I ordered up. How about you two lovely ladies catch up. I'll be right back." Will kissed his wife and headed for the escalator.

"So, Twins. That's…" Terri said

"I know, I'm still in shock, but Will and I can handle it. I know this might be weird but I want to pop into Victoria Secret and get a little something for Will, I could sure use a second opinion."

"No, it's not weird, I mean we're friends. I'd love to help." The two girls entered the lingerie store.

Meanwhile, on the floor above, Will was in the jewelry store examining the item he had purchased for his lovely wife.

_I love love LOVE all the reviews from everyone! Thank you so much. It means so much to me. I'm so glad you all like my fic so much. I hope to keep the updates pretty consistent. Keep those reviews coming _

_So yeah, Will and Emma are having twins! Exciting. And Emma and Terri are kind of friends? Say what. Sorry, Emma needed a friend and I didn't want to introduce a new character. They're all adults; it's been seven years since all that mess went down. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In 1993 the singer Haddaway posed a great question, what is love? Emma Shuester had pondered this question ever since she was little. She had felt love of course, love for her mother and father, even love for her pesky brother, but she never really felt love in a romantic sense. Love hit Emma like a ton of bricks on her first day of work at McKinley High School. She soon found herself pinning over a certain, very attractive, Spanish teacher. But alas, like all good things must come to an end, Emma had to make her feelings for the Spanish teacher nothing more then platonic for he was already married. Her heart ached for him so, naturally, when she learned of his pending divorce she was alive with hope again. Together they took their first plunge into a new relationship. Unfortunately, their first attempt at happiness together was a complete mess. Emma put her feelings for Will on the back burner; it wasn't until she found herself dating a respectable, hygienic, dentist that she realized she could only be true to one person.

It was the day the Glee Club lost regionals. Emma found herself extremely on edge that day; she had just broken up with Carl when she heard the bad news about the Glee club. She found herself yelling at her boss, shrieking would be a better term, about the unjustness of the matter at hand. Storming out, she ran into Will in the hall who called her out on her true feelings for him. They'd been together ever since.

"Where are we going Will?" Emma asked from the front seat of the Nissan Altima Will had purchased form himself once his old car died.

" It's a surprise" He just smiled.

"Will you know I do not like surprises."

"You love my surprises, or at least you'll like this one." He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles softly

They drove for a little longer. Emma finally realized where Will was taking her.

"You're taking me home? Really, really, romantic Will" She teased her husband.

"Emma you should know better then anyone to never doubt my romantic-ness."

They pulled into their parking space at their apartment complex. Hand in hand they walked to their apartment and entered it. Together they slipped out of their shoes and put them in the closet next to the door.

"I'm going to change into something a bit more comfortable if you don't mind."

"I think you look beautiful, but do as you wish." Will gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

Emma reappeared in a pair of sweat pants and an old college T Shirt, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She walked into the dining room and just stopped at the sight before her. There were candles lit on the table, casting a romantic glow across the room. Will came out of the kitchen with a chocolate cake in his hands, adorned with candles and everything. He set the Cake on the table. It was then that Emma noticed that all the chairs had been removed from the dining room save for one, which will pulled up to the table.

"Don't we need another chair sweetie?"

"Nope. Count how many candles are on that cake Em." He smiled as he pulled his wife to him. "I like you in sweat pants. You look so sexy when your comfortable, by the way, there are sixteen candles on that cake." He left a trail of kisses up her neck finally meeting her lips. Taking her hand he helped her climb up onto the table where they sat cross-legged eating their cake.

"So now, is this romantic or what?" Will smiled

"You haven't lost your touch." They shared a kiss over their empty plates. "Will, we've got two babies on the way. Two little lives, we'll be a family of five in less then nine months, and, and I can see every room in our apartment from this very spot." Her voice quivered.

"I know baby."

"Will, we need a bigger place"

"We'll call a realtor tomorrow and start house hunting." He hopped down off the table and helped his wife as well. Together they cleaned the dishes, Emma washing and Will drying. They retired to their sitting room.

"Lets dance, we've still got sometime before we need to pick Christopher up from my parents." The two began to dance as Will sang to his beloved

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago. Hoping I would find true love along the broken road, But I got lost a time or two, Wiped my brow and kept pushing through I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you._

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you. Yes He did._

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you But you just smile and take my hand You've been there, you understand It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true that God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you but now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms This much I know is true that God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you that God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you _

Their sway came to a halt and Emma lifted her head from his chest, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"Oh Will," she sighed

"Emma, if I could give you the world I would in a heartbeat. I have one more thing for you tonight." He retrieved a rectangular box tied with a red ribbon. They sat down on the couch, Will pulled Emma's legs to rest over his. Emma pulled the bow loose and separated the top of the box from the bottom to reveal a silver charm bracelet. She lifted it from the box. Will helped her clasp it around her tiny wrist.

"The music note," Will pointed to the first charm on the bracelet " is for the first time I heard you sing, that is when I knew I loved you. The circle is a symbol of the unity we share as man and wife, as lovers, and most importantly as best friends. The Baby slipper is for Christopher; you blessed me with a beautiful baby boy who is perfect in every way." There were tears streaming down Emma's face, happy tears, tears of joy.

"Will I love it. I love you. You are too good for me." She pulled her husband into a heated kiss.

"I should go get Chris. We'll finish this when I get back." With one last kiss Will went to get their son.

Emma tidied up the apartment. She finished up just as Will entered the apartment holding their sleeping son in one arm and his new fish bowl in the other. Emma reached out and took the fish bowl so her husband could go and put Christopher to bed. She placed the fish bowl on the kitchen counter. She popped her head into Christopher's room just as Will was finishing tucking him in.

"How's our little man?"

"Perfect."

"You ready to finish what we started earlier?" Emma said seductively pulling her husband down the hall to their bedroom. They collapsed on the bed together.

"Wait, I have a surprise for you." She smiled and got up off the bed and excused herself to change into the lingerie she had bought earlier. She entered the bedroom and smiled as Will let out a low whistle.

"Do you like it?"

"Em, I love it."

She let his hands run across her skin, every surface memorized. He stopped his hands on her belly.

"Guy's I'm going to tell you a secret, your mommy is the prettiest lady in the whole wide world and she is so full of love for you, and for your brother and for me. You two are so very, very lucky." Will kissed his pregnant wife's belly making her giggle. They gave into the passion and rode it out in waves.

**Okay, let me one just say a big thank you to everyone who has written a review. I was cautious about posting a multi-chapter fic. I've only written one shots before. So you're support is much appreciated. I love writing Will, I have this image of him as a hopeless romantic. Sorry if it's an over load on fluff for you.**

**Okay to address the babies. Two boys? Two Girls? One boy one girl? Let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In 1993 Mariah Carey came out with a song entitled Hero. Emma was Eighteen. She had fallen in love with the song, especially with a certain verse. "You don't have to be afraid of what you are. There's an answer if you reach into your soul and the sorrow that you know will melt away."

Emma knew that her mysophobic condition would never truly go away, the therapy had helped and Will had been a huge Help but Emma still had her bad days where she just couldn't seem to escape. She knew it was going to be a bad day when she was woken up abruptly but a wave of nausea. She bolted to the bathroom and found herself hunched over the bowl vomiting into the porcelain throne. The taste in her mouth made her vomit again. She reached for her toothbrush and began to scrub her teeth. The light, in the bedroom, had been turned on, She knew Will was awake and had heard her. Her face was wet with tears as she brushed and rinsed. She reached for the bottle of mouthwash but met Wills hand, holding a cup of mouthwash out for his wife. They both knew what was coming next. Will turned the shower on for his wife and helped her out of her clothes. He left her to shower and went to get a start on breakfast. Emma turned the water up to a scalding hot temperature and began to scrub away the germs. Tears streamed down her face. Today was going to be a hard day.

Will and Christopher were in the kitchen. Will was just about to lift Chris up so he could add the chocolate chips to the pancake batter. Emma entered the kitchen wearing a pair of leggings and an over sized tee shirt. Her wet hair pulled back into an uncharacteristically messy ponytail. She met eyes with Will, who immediately sensed that she was upset. Will helped his son to wash the chocolate off his hands and then placed Christopher back on the ground. Chris climbed up on to his moms lap and cuddled into her arms. Emma wrapped her arms around her baby and kissed the top of his head. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

Will set the plate of pancakes on the table and distributed them onto plates for his family. He cut Christopher's into bite-sized pieces. Their breakfast was a quiet one; even at his young age Chris knew when things were a-rye.

"Honey did you feed your fish today?" Emma asked as Will cleared the dishes from the table.

"Yes Mommy."

"Did you pick out a name for it yet?"

"I told you already, his name is Fish." The little boy answered.

"Baby you understand that 'Fish' is what kind of animal it is, not a name right? You can give him any name you want.."

"But I like Fish Mommy."

"Okay, Fish the fish it is." She ruffled Christopher's brown curly hair and let him run down the hall to go play in his room.

She rose from the table and began to dry the dishes that Will had placed in the drying rack. She hummed a lullaby that her mom used to sing to her as a child, one that she sang to Christopher, while she dried. Will wrapped his arms around his wife and rested his chin on her shoulder, placing a kiss to her neck.

"Talk to me baby, tell me what's wrong" Emma closely examined one of the dishes in her hand. After determining its un-cleanliness she turned on the water and began to scrub at the nonexistent spot.

"Em, I need you to use your words" He sighed

"This plate, that is what's wrong. It's dirty and I need to clean in." Her voice shook, she was on the verge of tears.

"Emma, what's really going on in there." He taped her head. Emma shrugged out of his arms with a bit more force then Will thought necessary. "I can't read minds Emma. You need to talk to me, you can't hide behind your cleaning!" He raised his voice out of annoyance. Emma whipped around so fast that Will had to take a step back to dodge the dish that was now be brandished at him.

"Do you think I want to hide behind my fears Will. Do you think I enjoy it, that it's fun for me? Will it's called a _lifelong mental illness." _She said stressing the last three words.

"No Emma, you know I don't think those things. I thought we were past all these…compulsions." He knew he said the wrong thing as soon as they left his mouth.

Emma threw the plate in her hand. It shattered on the ground sending shards in every direction. "I cannot believe you!" Emma Shrieked, her Appalachian accent coming out. " You know that no matter how much therapy or how well I seem to be doing there are times when I'm going to revert Will! You know that this is something I can turn on and off like a switch when it's convenient!" They couple were interrupted by a small voice

"What was that loud bang?" Christopher was standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Christopher please go back to your room and play bud." The little boy turned around and went back to his room. Emma slid down the cabinet until she was on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was crying. Will lifted his wife and carried her into the sitting room. He sat them down on the couch and cradled his wife. " Shhh. It's okay Emma, I'm here for you."

"It's not okay Will, I'm scared." She was shaking

"Scared of what."

"The twins, we're in over our heads. One child I can handle, two children will be a challenge, but three children under the age of three? Will, I don't think I can do it, and we need a bigger place and none of the houses we have looked at seem to be the right house, and we can't afford a house, and Christopher is growing up so fast, and I just don't think I can do it."

"Emma, that's nonsense. I know the prospect of three children seems scary but we can handle it together, you're not alone. I am right here with you every step of the way sweetie. I know our house hunt hasn't exactly gone great but these things take time. I know we're tight on money but I don't want you to worry about that. Let me handle it. I'll provide for you, I'll give you whatever you need. As for Chris, I know it's scary that he's growing up so fast, but Em, that's what happens, kids grow up. He'll always be our little boy and nothing can change that. Emma I don't ever want you to doubt what an amazing person, and mother you are. You are full of love and compassion. Sure, things may get out of hand sometimes and you may feel like the world is crashing down around you but don't ever forget that I'm here for you. I will always be here for you to help you with any thing and every thing. I'm not going anywhere." Will kissed his wife. "I know life may be unpredictable sometimes but we've got to roll with the punches so to speak."

Emma sniffled and reached for a tissue to wipe her nose with. She reached for another tissue to wipe her eyes, which were now undoubtedly red and puffy.

"When I was a girl I used to get very upset when things didn't go the way I planned. My dad would always quote Eleanor Roosevelt to me. He would say if life were predictable it would cease to be life, and be without flavor. I'm sorry for over reacting. Sometimes it gets hard for me to handle and I know I can be, erm, difficult. I understand that. I'm sorry Will." She snuggled into her husband's arms.

"Em, promise me something."

"Anything." She whispered.

"Never apologize for who you are."

The heard the door to Christopher's room open and the little boy appeared in the sitting room.

"Come here Christopher." Emma sat up and opened her arms to her son.

"Mommy are you mad?" he asked

"I was."

"Are you mad at me?" Emma's heart broke.

"No sweetie, I could never be mad at you"

"Are you mad at Daddy?"

"I was"

"Do you still love Daddy?"

"I'll always love Daddy."

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course Christopher, you know that." The little boy wrapped his arms around his mothers' neck and hugged her.

The shattered pieces of the dish had been cleaned up and the arguments of the morning put behind them. The family piled into the car and made their way to the grocery store to do a bit a shopping. They were strolling up and down the isles, Christopher pulling anything he could get his hands on off the shelf and attempting to put it in the cart while Will trolled behind him putting things back on the shelves. Will made monster noises as he chased his son down the isle and scooped him up and into his arms.

"For heavens sakes Will, will you please act your age?" Emma said as she reached for a loaf of bread. She placed the bread into the cart.

"Mr. Shuester, Miss Pillsbury- I mean Mrs. Sheuster." A familiar voice said from behind them. The couple turned around.

**Cliffhanger! I'm sorry. This chapter was hard for me to write but I needed to convey to you, the reader, that Emma hasn't been miraculously healed. She still has her moments where things spin out of control. On another note, who do you thin the mystery person is? I'll give you a very un-helpful hint, they'll be playing a huge role in this Fic from here on out. I know that doesn't really help. Some good news, I've decided the sex (or sexes) of the twins, and their names! Unfortunately, I cannot tell you because that would ruin my fun.**

**A big thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. You're support is greatly appreciated. For anyone who is wonder, the title from this fic comes from the song The Lining is Silver by Reliant K. It's a good song, give it a listen.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Quinn!" Will Smiled "How are you? How long have you been back in Lima?"

"I just got back a few weeks ago. I've been staying with my mom." Quinn smiled at the family but it wasn't the same, glowing simile Will remembered from his former student.

"Quinn, would you like to come over and have dinner with us sometime next week? Will was generally concerned, a girl who used to light up a room with her sparkling smile and personality had been put away and replaced by a solemn face.

"I'd like that very much" They exchanged numbers so they could set up a time later in the week and then they headed their separate ways.

The following week brought with it another OB/GYN appointment.

"Will, I wanted to talk to you about something." Emma was sitting on the floor with Christopher playing with his toy cars. She cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder. "Well two things actually."

"Shoot, but make it quick, my prep period is about to end." Will spoke into the receiver as he continued to mark papers at his desk.

"Okay, Did you remember to get your morning classes covered tomorrow so you can come to the doctors with me?" Emma mindlessly pushed one of Christopher's cars around the carpet while her son was sending them flying off the coffee table one by one.

"Yup I got my classes covered up until lunch." Will responded

"Good, tomorrow we can find out the sex of the babies if we want to…do you want to?"

"I think a surprise would be pretty cool, but we'll discuss it more when I get home tonight after Glee practice, I really miss the old glee kids it's just not the same without them." Will continued to mark papers. "You said you had two things?"

"Yes, um well we should probably talk about this tonight but I was thinking, since we're trying to buy a house and are a little tight on money maybe I could go back to work until I need to go on maternity leave?"

"Em I told you not to worry about the money, let me worry about that." Emma could hear the Bell sounding on Wills end of the line. "I've got to go sweetie I'll see you tonight around six. I love you."

"Love you too Will." She hung up the phone and looked around the living room. Christopher was nowhere in sight. Emma stood up and went to look for her son. "Christopher! Where are you hiding little man?" She checked his room, and then her room, still no sight of the little boy. "Chris, mommy's not laughing come out please." She heard a giggle from her closet. She opened the door and spotted a pair of little legs hiding behind her clothes. "Hmm where could Christopher be?" she played along looking for her son. He ran out from behind the clothes.

"Here I am Mommy!" Christopher ran out and jumped into Emma's arms.

Glee practice had just ended and Will had sent the kids home. This batch was good but not as promising as his original bunch of misfits that he had grown to love. He was in the midst of packing up his satchel when there was a knock at the choir room door. He looked up and met the sad gaze of the blonde former head cheerleader.

"Hey Quinn, what are you doing here so late?" He inquired

"Reminiscing of better times in my life." She traced her finger along the shiny surface of the black piano. She sat down on the bench and let her fingers slide over the keys. Will sat on the bench next to Quinn.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"My mom is sick. I've been staying with her for the last few weeks. She doesn't have a lot of time left. My sister has been helping the best she can but she's got her own family so it's up to me."

"I'm so sorry Quinn. If there is anything I can do please, let me know."

"I need a job, but who is going to hire someone who never went to college, who gave up everything and went to New York and ended up teaching Dance lessons."

"I'll talk to some of my friends and see if I can help you out Quinn. How about you come over for dinner tomorrow night. Emma and I will be happy to have you over."

"Thank you Mr. Shuester." Will squeezed the girl's hand, got up and headed home.

Christopher was fast asleep in his bed, the dishes had been washed, and the kitchen properly cleaned. Emma could now completely relax. She grabbed a cold beer for her husband and curled up with him on the couch as he caught up on the sports highlights of the weeks.

"Will I don't want the sex of the babies to be a surprise, we've got so much to do to plan for the babies, a surprise would only hinder that, and I hate surprises."

"Okay, no surprises." Will pressed his lips to the crown of his wife's head

"Thank you." Emma attempted to tune into the sports, in her five years of marriage it was something she never managed to do successfully. " I want to go back to work Will. I like being home with Christopher, don't get me wrong, but a two and a half year old doesn't make great conversation. I really would like to go back to work, at least for as long as I can until the babies are born." She looked at her husband with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Okay, we'll call Figgins and see what we can do." Emma inwardly smiled at the thought of being able to go back to work. The house phone rang from the kitchen. Will set his beer on the coffee table and got up to get the phone. Will returned to the couch within five minutes.

"Who was on the phone sweetie?" She asked

"My father, my grandfather passed away yesterday." Emma sat up on the couch.

"I'm sorry Will."

"Don't be, I never met the man. I do have to go to the bank sometime tomorrow to collect my inheritance though." Will went onto explain to Emma the dispute between his father and grandfather that kept them from meeting, and how his grandfather had been an extremely wealthy man. "Em, not to sound awful or anything I didn't even meet the man, but we can buy a house now without having to worry about financial issues."

Emma woke up the following morning, not to the sound of her husband hurriedly getting ready for work, but to warm kisses on the back of her neck.

"Hmm, you're never going back to work. I want this every morning." Emma opened her eyes and rolled onto her back

"You can have this every morning but you'd have to get up with me at five thirty every morning." He ran his fingers through his wife's hair.

"Too early, I'll take what I can get." She rolled on top of her husband. "Will, tell me what you want."

Will placed his hands on his wife's hips. "I think you know what I want Em."

She smiled at the nickname. "That's not what I mean Will. What do you want the sex of the babies to be?"

"You know that doesn't matter to me, I will love them just the same."

"I know that, but I also know you, and I know you have a preference. You want girls right?"

"Girls would be nice, but Em, I will love these babies no matter what." He placed his hand on the growing bump and rubbed slowly.

"I love you Will." She kissed him softly

The morning brought a meltdown. Christopher threw a tantrum when he was pulled away from his toy cars in order to eat breakfast.

"Christopher, look at mommy, it's time for breakfast and then we have to get dressed so you can come to the doctors with mommy and daddy."

"No." The little boy huffed and crossed his arms

"Christopher, please honey don't make this difficult." Emma bent down and started picking up the toy cars, putting them in the bin labeled for the toys.

"No! I want to play!" Christopher jumped up and down stomping his feet. Emma let out an exasperated sigh.

"Later Chris. Mommy needs you to help her out here. We need to eat breakfast, get dressed and then we're going to go see pictures of your new brothers or sisters."

"I don't want brothers or sisters." The small boy started to cry

"Chris," Emma picked up her son and walked into the kitchen where Will was setting bowls of oatmeal onto the table for his wife and child. "Having brothers or sisters will be fun, I have a brother, and I like him." Will looked to his wife, who met his gaze. Emma wasn't exactly on friendly terms with her brother, Eric, due to a certain life-changing incident that took place on a dairy farm so many years ago.

"Okay, I guess I can like them too."

"Okay sweetie, give mommy a hug and we'll eat and then get ready to go."

"Greetings Shuesters!" they were greeted cheerily by Dr. Jacobs. "This must be the little man, Christopher right," She crouched down to the little boys level where he sat on his fathers lap. "Last time I saw you, you were this big." The doctor held her hands about a foot and a half apart.

"I wasn't that little, daddy was I that little?" Will nodded his head. The little boys eyes grew wide.

"Wow."

"Okay Emma, are we ready to see the twins?" Doctor Jacobs pulled out the dreaded cold gel and squirted it onto Emma's slightly convex abdomen. The good doctor moved the wand around as they waited for a picture to appear. The doctor studied the screen and then turned it to the anxious parents. "You're twins are male. And appear to be perfectly healthy." The doctor printed a picture out and handed it to Emma.

"Wow, two more boys. We should start a baseball team." Will kissed his wife "Hey bud guess what, you get to have not one, but two brothers." Will ruffled his sons hair and kissed his wife again.

"Wow, two more boys. Wow." Emma's mind was racing. She knew Will could tell.

"We'll talk it out Em, it will be fine. Lets go home. I've got a little time before I've got to be back at work."

The family drove back to their apartment and enjoyed a nice lunch together. Will grabbed his bag as he headed out the door to work. He kissed his wife as he said goodbye. "I'm bringing Quinn home with me today. I invited her for dinner." Emma huffed out of vexation.

"I wish you would have mentioned this before, what on earth am I going to prepare?" Emma started to mentally make a list of everything she would need to do in a few short hours.

"I'm sure what ever you whip up will be delicious. It always is. I'm going to be late sweetie. I love you." He kissed Emma one last time before he left. Emma ran her hand through her own hair. She set about the house to get a start on everything that needed to be accomplished before their dinner guest would arrive.

Will dismissed the Glee club early and headed to pick up Quinn. He pulled into the driveway of her mother's house. Quinn was already waiting on the front step. She hopped into the car.

"Thank you for picking me up. My mothers car is in the shop and I don't own one." The blonde wrapped her arms self consciously around her midsection.

"No problem Quinn. How are you holding up?" He asked

"Fine" they both knew that there was no truth in that word.

"Really?"

"I saw Beth today." Quinn turned to look at Will "I was at target to get some things for my mom. I heard her laugh. I didn't even have to see her to know it was her. But when I did see her, she's beautiful. She looks so much like Puck. And Shelby, she is a great mom, she is so much better then I would have been. I can't help thinking that I've failed in some way."

"Quinn what you did for your baby was selfless. You realized that at your young age you would not have been a good mother, you gave your daughter a good life. You didn't fail."

"Thank you Mr. Shuester, I needed to hear that." Quinn wiped a tear from her eyes

"Quinn you can call me Will."

Emma had cleaned every inch of the apartment to her liking, dinner was in the oven and she was sitting with her son on the couch watching Cars waiting for her husband to get home. She heard the key in the lock. Her husband entered the apartment with Quinn tailing behind him. Christopher jumped up off the couch and leaped into his dads arms. Emma shut the T.V. off and stood up to join them.

"Hey there little man, this is Mommy and Daddy's friend Quinn, can you say hi?" Christopher nuzzled his head into his fathers shoulder. "Sorry, he can be a little shy sometimes."

"Hey Christopher, your dad tells me that you like cars." Quinn reached into her pocket and pulled out a red hot wheels car. "You can have it if you want." Christopher reached out and took the car from Quinn.

"What do you say Christopher?"

"Thank you Quinn."

"Okay, lets eat." Emma said inviting Quinn into the kitchen

Together they ate. Emma found herself enjoying the company of her former student. She had gotten to know Quinn very well the year she had been pregnant. It was nice to reconnect. Will offered to put Christopher to bed leaving the two women to chat on the couch.

"So how long are you staying in Lima?" Emma asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm not sure, as long as I need to. My mother needs me here, she is very ill."

"I'm sorry, if there is anything Will and I can do don't hesitate to ask." Emma placed her hand on the blondes shoulder. Will joined them a few moments later.

"So you two seem to be doing pretty well. We, the glee club always knew that you two would end up together, I think we knew before you knew. Christopher is adorable."

"Well we actually have some good news." Emma said smiling. "We're expecting twins, two boys, we just found that bit out today."

"Wow, congratulations that sounds like a handful. You two will be able to handle it just fine."

"Thank you Quinn. That means a lot." Will said to the girl.

"Quinn, I don't know how long you plan to stay in Lima, or if you are in need of a job but how would you like to help us out, how would you like to nanny for us? I plan on going back to work for a while before the babies are born and then after the twins come I'm, we're, going to need all the help we can get." Emma was surprised at herself for acting on such a whim.

"I'd like that." Quinn said. "I'd be happy to nanny for you."

**Alrighty! Sorry for the delay. I was on vacation, enjoying some sun and some sand. I decided to be nice and give you, my readers, a longer update. I know there is a lot going on in this chapter. I love all of your reviews, so keep them coming.**


	6. Chapter 6

Maroon 5 came out with a song titled Sunday Morning in 2007. Wills favorite part about his marriage was waking up every morning next to women he loved with all of his heart. This particular Sunday morning rain was falling. Will awoke to the feather light touches of his wife as she skimmed her fingertips across his chest. He opened his eyes

"Oh good, you're awake" Emma smiled seductively at him

"Well now I am." Will pulled his wife so she was straddling him. He placed his hand on her swollen stomach, and affectionate touch. Emma rocked her hips against her husband signaling exactly what she wanted. "You read my mind Em."

After showers had been taken and breakfast eaten the rain had subsided. Emma dressed Christopher in some warm clothes, ready for the frigid November air. Today The Shuester family hoped to close on the house that they had been so intently looking at. There was a knock at the apartment door as Emma was doing up the laces on her Sons shoes.

"Doors open!" She called. Quinn let herself in

"Hey Emma, hey Christopher." The little boy, who was almost three, ran to the blonde and hugged her around her legs. Quinn had been nanny for the family for about a month now, Christopher had grown quite attached to Quinn. Will came down the hall, slipping a black leather jacket on.

"Hello Quinn. How's your Mom." Will asked as the family plus Quinn headed down stairs for the car.

"Not well, the doctors say she is nearing the end." Quinn said grimly.

"If you need anything let us know." Emma said as she buckled her son into his car seat. The rest of the group piled into the car.

"We're pretty sure this is the house we are going to buy, we wanted you to take a look and get your opinion on the place." Will explained to Quinn as the drove across town. Will turned onto a road that lead up a hill to a cul-de-sac of houses. He pulled into the driveway of a yellow house. As soon as they pulled into the driveway and young man got out of the black sedan that was parked in the driveway. The Family followed the realtor into the house.

The Foyer was an open room. In the front and to the right was a staircase that lead up to the second floor. They followed their realtor down the hall and into the Kitchen, where he laid out some paperwork on the counter.

"I'll leave you to wonder around and show your guest the home." He said as he took a seat at the counter top. Emma hoisted Christopher up into her arms and attempted to settle him on her hip. Realizing that her growing stomach was making this quite difficult she handed Christopher to her husband.

"Alright, well lets go upstairs shall we." The group went up the back staircase that was in the kitchen. At the top of the staircase there was a bedroom small bedroom.

"Were planning on making this Christopher's room. We're going to go with a racecar theme." Emma explained.

"I like the room I have now mommy" Christopher whined.

"We talked about this baby, we're going to come live here because it's bigger and there will be more space for when your brothers get here." Emma explained to her son.

"Okay."

They moved across the hall to an open room. And Will explained that for the time being they were going to turn that room into a playroom. Across the hall from the playroom and next to Christophers room was a bathroom with bath shower and two sinks. The next room was larger then the previous rooms.

"Okay, Quinn, we know you're going to be in need of a place to live in the near future. We, Will and I, were hoping you'd like to move in with us, as a live in nanny. You'd still have weekends and holidays and evenings off. Please, by no means, feel compelled to give us an answer right now. Take your time and think about the offer." Will opened the door to the next room. The group entered the room, it was much larger then the other two rooms they had seen already. "The room has it's own bathroom and a decent sized walk in closet." Emma pointed out.

"This is very generous Emma. I'd be honored to take you up on your offer." Quinn said walking around the empty room.

"Are you sure Quinn? You don't have to feel obligated to accept right in this moment."

"Emma I'm positive that I want to move in. Thank you very much for the kindness that you two have shown me since I've moved back. It means the world to me."

They continued with the tour of the house. There was one more bedroom; it was the one that they planned on making into the nursery for the twins. At the end of the hall was the master bedroom. They continued the tour of the house showing Quinn the den, family room, living room, dining room, and basement. They put on their coats and headed into the back yard. The previous owners had had kids of their own. There was a playground already set up in the back yard. Christophers eyes lit up as he ran over to climb up into the tree house. The back yard contained a deck that overlooked the yard as well as the pool. Will stuck a hand in his pocket and wrapped the other around his wife.

"So Quinn, thoughts, feelings, opinions?" Will asked.

"I love the house. I think it will be perfect for your family." She said as she observed Christopher playing on the swing set.

"So do we." Will said. "I'm going to go in and put a down payment down."

After Will negotiated with the realtor the family went home and Quinn headed back to her mothers house to spend some time with the ill woman.

Two weeks had passed since the Shuesters signed for their new house. They had written down ideas about how they wanted to decorate. The only thing left to do was to execute those plans. Will was walking the Halls of McKinley High School, on his way to his wife's office, when he was struck with a brilliant idea. He dialed Quinn's Cell phone.

"Hey Quinn, Do you still keep in touch with everyone from the Glee club?" he asked.

"Yea I do, why?" she questioned

"Do you think you could give them all a call and see if you can set up a reunion sometime next week? I need everyones help with a surprise for Emma."

"I'll start calling, I know Rachel is in New York so I'm not sure if she'll be able to make it, but for the most part everyone is still relatively close by."

"Thanks a bunch. Tell Chris I love him."

"Will do, bye"

"Bye" Will hung up his phone and smiled at his own brilliance as he went to meet his wife for lunch.

**Yay they bought a house! Finally. Okay so I'm feeling nice today and have decided that if I get seven reviews on this chapter I'll write the Sunday Morning M rated scene for you, my faithful readers. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any thing you liked? Any thing you hated? Let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

Will stood in the kitchen of his new house. He was surrounded by his old glee club. Every one of his old students was present except for one certain diva was present.

"Quinn, I thought you said Rachel was coming." Will asked

"She probably wants to make an entrance." Artie said as he high fived Tina.

"I'll have you all know that I did not plan on making an entrance, my flight was delayed." Rachel had just entered the kitchen. "I'm here Mr. Shuester, fellow glee clubbers, friends. I missed you all dearly." Rachel beamed. Everyone said hello and then proceeded to listen intently to Will and his plan for a surprise for Emma. He discussed designs and shopping lists with the girls and sent the boys off to the nearest home depot to get paint and various painting supplies.

Two weeks had passed since Wills initial meeting with his old students. It was getting harder and harder to find reasons to keep Emma away from the house so the surprise would not be ruined. He just got home from double-checking the house making sure it was ready. The kids did a fantastic job with painting and preparation.

"Sweetie? I'm home." Will said taking his shoes off and hanging his jacket in the closet. Emma poked her head out of the kitchen, as did Christopher.

"Daddy!" the little boy ran out of the kitchen. His hands were covered in cookie dough "Daddy guess what!" Will picked up his son and walked into the kitchen. He attempted to dip his finger into the bowl of cookie dough but was hand was swatted away by Emma.

"What buddy?" Will helped his son wash his hands.

"My birthday is in this many days" Chris held up five fingers

"You're off by one little man." Will showed his son how to hold up six fingers. He ruffled the boy's hair and went over and wrapped his arms around his wife and her ever-expanding stomach. He pressed his lips to her exposed neck. "Have I ever told you that I love it when you wear your hair up?"

"Hmmm," she sighed into the feelings of his lips caressing her bare neck "Once or twice." She giggled as she placed the tray of cookies into the oven. And went to wash her hands.

"Lets go out tonight, we haven't been out just the two of us in the longest time, I miss you Em. I already talked to Quinn about watching Christopher." Emma dried her hands off and turned to her husband taking is face in her hands and placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled, and then was dragged off to the living room to watch Finding Nemo with her son.

Will poked his head into their bathroom a few hours later. Emma was in there primping for their date.

"Will, you still haven't told me where we are going." She pouted her lips

"It's a surprise Em." He said while buttoning up his periwinkle cardigan.

"How nicely should I be dressed?" She asked

"You look good in what you are wearing right now baby." He really meant it. Emma had on a blue maternity dress that accentuated her slim frame while at the same time showing off her pregnant belly.

"I look fat Will." She pouted again but it was a different pout then the one she gave him a few moments ago.

"I think you look beautiful Em. You're glowing." He pulled her into an embrace and whispered into her ear. " And I'm not just saying that to make you happy, I really mean it."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Emma asked

"The real question is what did I do to deserve someone as wonderful, beautiful, kind, patient, caring, compassionate, loving, and overall amazing like you."

"True, that is the real question" Emma pulled away from the hug and smiled at he husband who just laughed. Will turned to exit the bathroom so she could finish getting ready. Emma gave him a light love tap on his bum on his way out the door.

Will and Emma drove into town that night for their date. Will took them to one of their favorite cafés where it was open mic night. They grabbed a table and Will when to get them something to eat and drink. They spent an evening enjoying the good performers and laughing along with the crowd at the not so good.

"I'll be right back sweetie, nature calls" he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and got up and headed towards the bathroom. He had ulterior motives. He went to back stage where one of the stagehands checked his name off the list. He got up on the stage and took the mic from the stand. He made eye contact with Emma who looked surprised to see him up on stage.

"Hello everyone," he waved to the audience "My name is Will Shuester. I want to dedicate this song to my beautiful wife Emma, she's sitting right there." He pointed Emma out in the audience and she blushed furiously. Will began to sing

_it took one look and forever laid out in front of me _

_one smile then I died only to be revived by you _

_there I was thought I had everything figured out _

_goes to show that how much I know 'bout the way life plays out _

_i take one step away and I find myself coming back to you _

_my one and only one and only you _

_oohooo _

_now I know that I know not a thing at all _

_'cept the fact that I am yours and that you are mine _

_ohhh _

_if you told me that this wouldn't be easy _

_and oh i'm not one to complain _

_i take one step away and I find myself coming back to you _

_my one and only one and only _

_i take one step away and I find myself coming back _

_to you my one and only one and only you._

The audience applauded as Will exited the stage. He resumed his seat next to Emma.

"I love you Will. You are the most amazing man I've ever known."

"Right back at ya babe." He grinned. They stayed at the café for a little while longer. They got back in the car and Will held out a blindfold. "Do you mind putting this on Em, the next phase of this date is an even bigger surprise." He helped her tie it to cover her eyes and then they proceeded with the car ride to their house.

Will helped Emma, who was still wearing the blindfold, out of the car and up the walk. He opened the front door and helped Emma step up. He removed the blindfold

"Surprise" he whispered in her ear. Emma gasped at the sight of her house, fresh coats of paint on the walls and some mild decorating done here and there.

"Will, when did you have time to do all this?" She walked down the hall into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Christopher ran over from the family room where the glee club sat. The little boy wrapped his arms around his mothers' legs.

"I had some help" Will motioned to the kids sitting in their family room. "We'll be able to be completely moved in before Christmas." He picked up Christopher and kissed his wife's temple.

"Thank you Will, this is truly wonderful. Thank you kids for all your help as well." She said to the room at large.

"No problem Mrs. S. we're happy to help." Mercedes said

Christopher tugged on his dads sweater. "Daddy, daddy!"

"What Little Man?"

"Finn is really, really tall. He's like a giant!" the room laughed at the little boy. The group stayed for a little longer, catching up with the family. They headed out a little later; along with Quinn who took Christopher back to their apartment.

"Now there is just one more surprise for the mother of my children." Will took Emma's hand and lead her upstairs to the master bedroom, which was completely furnished and decorated. Emma walked around the room running her fingers over the polished surface of the dresser.

"Did you sneak a peak at my design book for the new house?" She asked smiling.

"I may have." He wrapped his arms around her mid section and placed his hands on her stomach. Emma turned in his arms, placing on hand on his chest, toying with the buttons on his cardigan.

"So I still have this blindfold in my hand, what do you say we experiment with it?" she gave him a sultry smile.

"Do you trust me Emma." Will asked, taking the blindfold and covering his wife's eyes for the second time that night. The proceeded to reacquaint themselves with each others body, getting caught up in the heat a passion than was their undying love for each other.

**Sorry this took super long, I just moved so I've been getting settled and what not. Okay, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. So how was this chapter for some WEMMA fluff. Let me know what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

In July 1945, on one of the hottest days on record in Hollywood, California, the classic song, Let It Snow, was written.

The weather outside in Lima, Ohio was indeed frightful, and the fire was truly delightful, and since school closure gave them absolutely no place to go, Will said let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

"Daddy, Daddy Will you take me sledding on my new sled?" can we go now? Can we? Can we? Christopher jumped up and down tugging at the leg of Wills jeans. Emma was lounging on the couch with her favorite Jane Austen book.

"It's a little to late to go sledding tonight little man but tell you what," Will crouched down so he was eye level with his son. "Tomorrow we can spend all day outside playing in the snow." The now three year old crossed his arms and contemplated his father's bargain. He decided it was decent enough. Will scooped Christopher up, airplane style, flying him upstairs to put him to bed.

Emma's phone vibrated against the fabric of the couch she was sitting on. She flipped open the phone and read the text on the screen, it was from Quinn, telling her not to worry, she was just snowed in a Rachel's for the night. Quinn was truly a blessing in disguise for Emma and her family; she was so helpful with everything. It was nice to know they had someone like her to help take care of the craziness that sometimes was their life. Will returned back downstairs and plopped himself on the couch next to his wife.

"I put Chris to bed, but he's not asleep, he's to preoccupied with the snow." Will said running his hand over Emma's stomach. Will felt one of the babies kick. He smiled. Emma put her book down.

"Chris will fall asleep eventually, you know how much he loves the snow." One of the babies kicked again. "They must know their daddy is here"

"Have they been kicking a lot?" Will asked. Emma took his hand and moved his hand to the right side her stomach, there was a soft tap a few seconds later. "This guys the quiet one, he doesn't move much, only when he has to. He'll kick lightly every now and again, but he's gentle. Now this guy," Emma slid Wills hand over to the left side of her stomach. " I swear he's practicing karate sometimes. He's going to be a break-dancer, I can tell. He's already got all the moves." She smiled to Will.

Will took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles lightly.

"I love you so much Em, nothing will ever change that."

"I know Will, I know."

Christmas came and went in a whirl wind of pies and presents, Emma's folks had made the drive up from Virginia along with Emma's brother Eric, who brought his wife and two kids along. Emma had just recently gotten back on speaking terms with her brother. It was nice to have the family together for the holidays. Christmas day Will's parents joined in the festivities. The holidays passed by in a blur and soon they were back at school.

March came in like a lion, bringing with it the biggest snowstorm ever recorded in Lima. As the saying goes, In like a lion, out like a lamb, March made a graceful transition into spring. Emma's doctor put her on bed rest in mid March. The Twins weren't due until early May. It was the end of April; Will was just packing up his brief case after glee practice when his phone rang. He flipped it open and answered it.

"Hey Em, I'm just leaving work."

"Will you need to get home, the babies are coming." Emma was panting into the phone.

"Like now?"

"Yes Will, like NOW!" She yelled into the phone.

"Okay baby, remember your breathing. Is Quinn there?" Emma put Quinn on the phone

"I'm here Will. I can take her to the hospital and you can meet us there." Quinn spoke calmly into the phone.

"She's got a bag packed, it's sitting on the floor at the end of the bed in our bedroom. I'll meet you guys at the hospital.

Twenty minutes later Will pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He got out of his car and nearly ran inside. He was panting when he got to the receptionists desk.

"My wife, she's in labor, Emma Shuester." He panted out.

"Right this way sir," The young girl led him down the hallway and into one of the birthing suits. Emma was lying in bed with Christopher curled up next to her. Quinn was sitting on the couch reading a book. Will went over to his wife and pressed a kiss to her fore head.

"Christopher, mommy needs you to hope down and go sit with Quinn." The little boy complied.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Will asked, stroking her red hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"A little more then five minutes." She said. The next one is due in two minutes.

About an hour later the on call physician came in to check and see how Emma was coming along, they checked her dilatation and asked her if she'd be wanting any drugs to help manage the pain. Emma refused the drugs. Quinn took Christopher home shortly after that, the promised to keep her updated. Five hours later Emma was squeezing Will's hands, a doctor between her legs telling her to push.

"Come on Em, you can do it baby, push for me." Will Cooed. Emma gave him a dirty look.

"I hate you right now, we're never, ever having sex, ever again" She screamed as another contraction hit her, she pushed with all her might "Ever again William!" Will just squeezed her hand and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Baby number one is crowning, come on Emma push now come on." The doctor chanted his mantra. She pushed with all her might; the next thing they heard was the strangled cry of a new born. He was quickly whisked away by a few nurses who started getting him cleaned off. Emma caught a quick glimpse of her son before it was time to push again. She pushed and pushed with all her might for the second time that night, and for the second time that night she heard a strangled cry. The nurses took her second baby and began to clean him off.

An hour later the babies had been checked up on and Emma had been cleaned up. She was currently sleeping in the arms of her husband who was stroking her hair. The doctor knocked softly at the door and entered. Will got off the bed trying not to wake his exhausted wife. it was well past one in the morning.

"We've finished our work up on the boys, you have two beautiful and healthy newborns. We can bring them in if you would like." Will nodded and went to wake up.

"Emma," he kissed the top of her head softly She stirred and looked up at them with tired eyes.

"What? What's wrong with the babies?" she was starting to go into panic mode.

"There is nothing wrong with the boys, they are healthy, the doctor is bringing them in here so we can see them." He helped her sit up just as two nurses rolled the boys into the room. The nurses lifted one of the boys and placed him in Emma's arms and the other in Wills. The baby in Emma's arms was calm, staring at his mother with wide eyes. The baby in Will's arms on the other hand was kicking at the blanket and wiggling around. Even though they were identical, the boys were one hundred percent different.

"Em, they're beautiful, we created these guys, these perfect little boys." Will whispered. Emma had tears streaming down he cheeks. "Shhh baby, don't cry. Everything is so perfect."

"I know. These are happy tears Will. I love you so much." The held the newest additions to their family close.

"So were you serious when you said we weren't having sex?" Will asked, causing Emma to laugh.

"Oh goodness no, I like it way too much." She smiled again. "So what are we going to name these little guys?"

"How about Mark and Jacob?" Will suggested

"No, I'll think of clothes every time I look at my boys." The pair laughed.

"How about for this little guy," she snuggled the baby in her arms closer " How about Jason, it means healer in Greek, Jason was also a hero in Greek mythology."

"I like it, what about a middle name?"

" How about William? Jason William Shuester." She smiled.

"It's got a nice ring to it. Now how about for this fussy little guy, we could name him Gabe after my grandfather."

"It's nice" Emma said.

"But it's not the right name." Will agreed "I've got it, Jonathan Gabriel Shuester."

"That's perfect." Emma leaned over to kiss her husband. "Jonathan and Jason, Welcome to the family."

**Yay the babies are here! Finally! Tell me what you think, what you love, what you hate. Anything at all. Oh also if I get over 11 reviews on lucky random reviewer will get a special surprise.**


	9. Chapter 9

Will was on his way back to the hospital to pick his wife and two new born sons up. He had one last surprise for the woman he loved with all of his heart. He parked his car and went into the hospital carrying two new car seats for the boys. He entered Emma's room just as a nurse was wheeling in the boys. Will kissed Emma on the cheek and then picked up Jonathan, the fussier of the two, and started to bounce him in an attempt to calm him down. Emma picked up Jason who yawned and blinked his big blue eyes at his mother.

"I'm glad they have your hair color, we'd look absurd with a gaggle of red-headed boys running around" She laughed as she securely buckled Jason into his new car seat. Will briefly thought back to Terri's sister's kids, and how crazy they had been, and silently thanked the lord Christopher was a well-behaved boy. Will finished buckling Jonathan into the car seat. A nurse appeared at the door with a wheelchair for Emma.

"Okay mom and dad, ready to go?" Will took both of the car seats as Emma sat down in the Wheel chair. Once out side Will took the boys to the new car, strapped their car seats in, and pulled up to the door where Emma was waiting with the nurse.

"Oh my goodness, Will!" Emma's eyes lit up when she saw him get out of the new black Cadillac Escapade. " Will…when?" She was flabbergasted.

"Think of it as an early birthday present." He helped her out of the wheel chair and into the front seat. He kissed her swiftly on the cheek and walked around to the drivers side of the car and he drove the four of them home.

Once they arrived at the house and were all settled in Emma went upstairs to take a little nap while Will burped the babies, as she had just finished feeding them. (sleep came almost instantly to her). Meanwhile, Will had just finished burping Jason when Christopher appeared at the top of the stairs holding his blanket in his hand.

"Dad!" he called down stairs to get Wills attention. Will hear him come down the stairs and a few seconds later the miniature version of himself was standing next to him. "Up!" Christopher demanded putting his hands in the air. Will was still holding Jason.

"Hold on a second little man, I've got to put your brother down." He explained to his oldest son. Christopher pouted and stormed off. He climbed the stairs and went into his parent's bedroom. He climbed into the bed with his mother and snuggled up close to her, Emma opened her eyes.

"Chris, Mommy is taking a nap right now." She said running her fingers through her sons brown curly hair. Christopher buried his head into his mother's chest. "What's wrong sweetie?" Emma asked sitting up pulling her eldest son into her lap.

"Daddy wouldn't pick me up." The three year old said, nuzzling his face into the crook of his mother's neck. Emma stroked his back. "He was too busy with the babies. How long are they going to live here?"

"We talked about this before baby, Jonathan and Jason are your brothers. They are going to be around for a really long time. You have to share Mommy and Daddy now." She watched her son trying to process this information.

"Do you love them more?" He asked.

"Don't be silly Christopher, Mommy and Daddy love all of you the same."

"Okay, I guess I can try to like them." Emma hugged her son, who wrapped his little arms around her neck. "Mommy? Did daddy give you you're present yet? He told me I'm not supposed to tell you about it. Guess what daddy bought you? He got you a big new car!"

"I know! Daddy gave it to me today, but you knew and you didn't tell me?" She joked with her little boy, " You know what that means" she started tickling Christopher who laughed and giggled trying to escape.

"Mommy!" the little boy wiggled off of the bed. "No fair you are bigger then me." Emma got out of bed, pulled on one of Wills sweatshirts, scooped up her son and went down stairs to join the rest of the family. "Chris, sweetie, do you want to hold your brothers?" Christopher nodded and climbed up on the couch, where Will put a pillow on his lap and showed him how he had to hold his arms. Emma picked Jonathan up out of his bassinet and placed him in Christopher's arms.

"Mommy, he looks like an alien." Will and Emma both laughed. Will stood up and went into the kitchen to get the camera. He took a few pictures of Chris holding Jonathan and then him holding Jason, and one of Emma holding one of the boys and Chris holding the other. Emma and Will switched so She could take a picture of all of her boys. "Mommy? How can you tell which one is Jason and which one is Jonathan? They look the same."

"That's true baby, they do look the same but the are very different. You'll get to know that soon don't worry.

It had been three, sleepless, weeks since the babies had been born. It was a Tuesday morning; Will had just shut his alarm off and rolled over to Emma's empty side of the bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and walked down the hall to the twin's nursery. He leaned against the doorframe and watched Emma, who was sitting in the rocking chair slowly rocking back and fourth.

"Have you been in here all night?" She nodded and continued to rock. Both the boys were sleeping soundly in their cribs. He crossed the room and knelt down on the floor in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Did you sleep at all Em?" he asked sincerely concerned for his wife.

"A little, it's just if one of them wakes up so does the other. It's hard to sleep with double the babies." She started to tear up.

"Sweetie, why didn't you wake me up? I would have stayed up, you need to sleep." He reached up wiped her tears away. "Do you need me to call in sick?" she shook her head no. "I love you Emma." Will just held his wife until the tears stopped.

"I love you too Will." She stood up, along with Will.

She walked back to her bedroom with every intention of getting some sleep for a little bit. She climbed back into bed and pulled the covers around her. She heard Will turn the shower on. She decided to join her husband. She shed her clothes like a second skin, leaving them in a pile on the floor, and climbed into the shower with her husband.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep." He put his hands on her cheeks.

'I want to spend quality time with my husband." She said her hand traveling south.

"Emma…" Will hissed. "Em, it's to soon, I can't pleasure you back yet." Emma pressed a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Let me touch you Will." Will gave into his wife. Letting her please him.

After their shower Will headed off to work. "If you need me at all Em call me, okay?" She nodded. He kissed her goodbye. Emma finished drying her hair when the sounds of babies crying came through the monitor. Emma sighed and walked into the nursery. She picked up Jonathan and sat down to feed him. Christopher came into the room.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." He announced. Emma sighed, in frustration, as Jonathan refused to latch on.

"Can you wait a few minutes Christopher? Mommy is trying to feed your brother."

"No! I'm hungry! I want food mommy!" Christopher threw his blanket down on the floor and jumped up and down.

"Christopher, please, it will only be a few minutes, I just need your brother to eat something and then I can make you pancakes. How does that sound?" she pleaded with her eldest.

"No! I want pancakes now!" Christopher was sprawled out on the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"Christopher Michael! How old are you?" Christopher held up three fingers. "You are not acting like a big boy!"

"I'm sorry mommy," he hiccupped. "I love you." He tried to hug his mother. But Jonathan was in the way. "Can we please give them back now? They are boring. They can't play with me or anything."

Emma let out another exasperated sigh. "For the last time Christopher, your brothers are here to stay." Just then Quinn appeared in the doorway.

"Do you need a hand with anything Emma?" Quinn came into the room picking up Christopher off the ground.

" No, you have mornings off Quinn, I've got everything under control." Emma tried to say just as Jason started to fuss.

"Emma you know I'm happy to help whenever I can." Emma bit her lip and gave into Quinn's request.

"Jonathan is being finicky again, can you take him downstairs and give him his bottle while I feed Jason. Then I'll come down and make breakfast for my little man." Emma handed Jonathan to Quinn. Christopher followed the blonde downstairs. Emma picked up Jason. "Okay buddy, lets make this easy for mommy, she's having a rough morning." Jason latched on with ease. Emma silently thanked the heavens. After burping Jason she brought the infant downstairs and placed him in the basinet. Emma stroked the baby's soft cheek before going into the kitchen to make pancakes for her son.

"Here you go sweetie." She placed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her son who beamed. She slid into the chair next to Christopher and leaned her head on her hand, watching her baby eat his breakfast. The house phone rang and Quinn, who was the closest to it, answered it.

"Emma, it's Will." Quinn handed her the phone as Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Will, you've been at work for an hour and you're already calling to check up on me." She huffed into the phone, the beginnings of her own tantrum boiling dangerously close to the surface.

"Em, baby, I'm worried about you. I asked Figgins if I could have half the day off. I'll be home at lunch." Will said firmly into the phone.

"Whatever Will." She hung up the phone and set it down on the table, burying her face in her hands. Christopher had finished his pancakes and was going to clear his plate when he bumped his big boy cup, sending apple juice across the table.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he began to cry. Emma got up and got some paper towels and began to clean up the mess.

"Chris it was an accident." She said once she finished cleaning. She knelt down so she was eye level with her little boy. "Accidents happen baby, it's how we learn."

"I'm sorry I made you mad this morning mommy." The little boy said, sliding his thumb into his mouth. Emma reached for the boy's hand and wiped it off with a baby wipe.

"Come here baby," Emma hoisted Christopher up, hugging him tightly. "It's okay, everything is okay," she said more to herself then to her son.

Will came home at lunchtime, much to Emma's dismay. The rest of the afternoon went relatively well, Emma spent most of it outside with Christopher playing on the swing set, while Will was inside attending to the twins.

"Quinn, can I talk with you for a moment?" Will asked of the blonde who was emptying the dishwasher. She complied. "How do you think Emma is doing?" he asked

"As well as can be expected, she's got two new babies plus a three year old to look after now, I'm trying to help out as much as I can, but you know Emma, she's very reluctant to let me help." Quinn said leaning against the counter

"Do you think I should take her to the doctor? I mean it's been three weeks since the boys were born and she's still having mood these mood swings and she isn't sleeping." He said, sincerely concerned for the woman he loved so much.

"I think that is something you need to talk with her about Will." Quinn said.

"Yea, do you mind watching the boys tonight? I think a night out of the house would be good for Emma." He asked, thinking he'd take her out of the house for a little bit.

"Not at all, do you mind if Finn comes over and helps me out?" Will cocked an eyebrow; he knew the two had been talking a lot more since the holidays. "We're kind of dating again, I had forgotten how sweet he can be."

"That's fine, and Quinn, you don't have to ask if you can have people over, this is your house too."

The twins had been fed and dinner had been made for Christopher. Will and Emma were just about to leave when a set of small arms wrapped themselves around Emma's legs.

"Mommy where are you going?" Christopher asked.

"I'm going out for a little bit with Daddy, I'll be back soon, don't worry." She said picking up the boy and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I want you to stay here and play cars with me." He said, his brown eyes looking into hers.

"I would love to Chris but mommy promised daddy she would go out with him tonight." She put Christopher back down on the ground.

"Hey Christopher, do you remember Finn?" Quinn asked kneeling down on the ground next to the boy.

"The giant?" The little boy asked

"Yup, he's going to come over and play with you tonight, doesn't that sound like fun?" the boy smiled and nodded his head.

Will drove Emma to a nearby lake that had a cute dock, protruding out onto the waters surface, on it. He parked the car and pulled a blanket and a boom box out of the back seat. He took Emma by the hand and led her to the dock. He spread out the blanket and set the boom box down. He turned it on, letting the music flow from the speakers.

"Dance with me?" he asked, pulling her close to him.

"You know I can't refuse you Will." She rested her head on his chest as they danced in silence. She didn't know what overcame her but tears started flowing from her eyes. Will led them to the blanket where he sat and pulled Emma into his arms.

"Shhhh, It's okay Emma, I'm here for you. Talk to me, tell me what's going on in that cute little head of yours." He stroked her hair.

"You're just so perfect and I'm so neurotic and crazy and hormonal." Her tears were staining his shirt.

"And I love all those things about you Em, I know it's stressful with the boys. But you have to remember that you are not in this alone. You need to tell me if you get too overwhelmed. I'm here for you, Quinn is here for you, you have an amazing support system." Will kissed her temple.

"I'm fine Will, it's just the baby blues, I went through the same thing with Christopher, it will go away." She said reassuringly.

"Em, it's been three weeks, the baby blues should have started going away by now, and I'm worried about you."

"We have two newborns Will, I don't know if you realized that, everything is doubled, double the crying, double the dirty diapers, double the sleepless hours." She said bitterly.

"I do realize that Emma. I just think if this is the baby blues the should be dissipating by now." He gently massaged her neck while she sat between his legs.

"I'm fine Will, really I am." She said again.

**Okay so super long update for my lovely readers. Okay so, the first reader to PM me will get a special fic written for them with the pairing of their choice and rating of their choice. It doesn't have to be set in the land of The Lining is Silver. So the first person to hit me up gets a fic. Just let me know the pairing and what rating you would like :) Also, if I get over ten reviews I'll do a special chapter for this fic!**


	10. Chapter 10

Summer was slowly coming to an end, which meant two things for Will. One; he'd go back to work and two; Emma wouldn't be wearing a bikini much longer. It was a hot day in the end of August. Will was lounging on a blanket in the shade a big tree in their back yard offered while Emma was in the pool with Christopher, catching him as he jumped off the side over and over again. Quinn was sitting in a lounge chair by the pool working on something for a class she was taking at the community college. Will watched as Finn came out of the house with a tray loaded with an assortment of lunch meat, cheese, and condiments. Will laid out another blanket on the ground as everyone came over. Emma wrapped Christopher in a towel and he ran over to sit on the blanket. Emma joined them, sitting down next to Will. The group made sandwiches and ate lunch.

Finn and Quinn decided to get in the pool for a little dip. Christopher joined them. Emma and Will watched as the younger couple played with their son. Jason and Jonathan were lying on the blanket between the two of them. Emma recalled a few weeks ago when Will had called her to come downstairs. _She ran down the stairs just in time to see Jason roll from his back to his stomach._

_ "Will did he just?" she asked_

_ "Yea! That's the second time he's rolled!" Will was so excited. Christopher was sitting at the kitchen table coloring with Quinn._

_ "I can roll too mommy!" he said from the table._

_ "I know honey, we were just as excited then as we are now. Has Jonathan rolled yet?"_

_ "I haven't seen him roll, but remember what the doctor said, just because they are twins doesn't mean they develop at the same pace." Will hugged Emma._

"Emma!" Will tapped her on her shoulder to jog her from her recollection.

"What?" Will pointed to Jonathan who was wiggling around on the blanket. They watched as Jonathan rolled from his back to his belly. "Oh goodness! He just rolled! Will!" she leaned over and kissed her husband. "Soon they'll be sitting up, and crawling, and walking, and talking!" She stopped suddenly as tears filled her eyes.

"What is it Em? What's wrong?" he asked stroking her cheek with his finger.

"They are growing up so fast Will! Christopher starts pre-school in a few weeks the twins will be six months old in October, soon they'll be all grown up and they won't need me anymore."

"Emma we've still got plenty of time to enjoy the boys while they are young. I know it seems like everything is happening so fast, we've just got to enjoy it while it happens, live in the moment." He tucked a strand of her damp red hair behind her ear and pressed his lips to her temple.

"Thanks Will." She hoisted her self up off the blanket she bent down to pick up Jonathan who was starting to fuss. "Hey handsome, it looks like someone is ready for a nap. What do you say? Nap time?" she cooed to her baby. Will followed her, with Jason in his arms, into the house and up to the nursery. Together they put the boys down for their afternoon nap.

"Three boys Will, can you believe it? Me, a mother of three boys?" She said softly, pressing her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat.

"I know, it's amazing sweetie." He wrapped his arms around her "We have such beautiful children, they must have a really, really good looking mother."

"They also have a very handsome father." She snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent.

Putting Christopher to bed that night was easy, Finn had tired him out in the pool, her son practically fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. She kissed him goodnight and closed the door to his room softly. Emma rejoined Will, Quinn, and Finn downstairs on the couch. It was movie night for the adults of the house. Emma snuggled into Wills chest as they settled in to watch the movie.

After the movie was over Will and Emma bid goodnight to the young couple. They headed upstairs to bed. Will wrapped his arms around Emma's thin figure, pulling her to him. He kissed the back of her neck softly.

"Hey Em?" He asked after a little bit, right when she was about to drift off to sleep.

"Hmm?" She sighed.

"I would really like to have a little girl Em, my own little princess I can spoil the hell out of." He felt Emma tense up.

"Will, I can't…" She stammered, rolling over to face him. "I just had two babies Will. It's too soon." She said softly

" Em, think about it, it might be a few months before you get pregnant again, and another nine until the baby comes. By then Christopher will be turning five, Jon and Jason will be a little over a year old."

"Will, I've pushed three babies out of my, my lady parts, it's not a walk in the park. I don't think I can handle three boys, let alone four. You know we can't choose the sex of the baby. If it's another boy Will I might go crazy, crazier then I already am."

"You're not crazy Em, you're perfect. I'm not saying we have to have another baby right now, I'm just saying think about it." He pissed her softly

"Will, I don't know, I think we should wait a little longer. It's too soon for me." She closed her eyes snuggling back up into Will's chest.

"Just think about it Em. Okay? Think about it for me." He kissed her on top of the head

"Okay, I'll think about it Will, But I want to go back to work soon. Maybe after Christmas?" She said sleepily.

"We'll talk about it later, get some sleep beautiful."

September rolled around, Will went back to work and Quinn enrolled in community college. Emma Enjoyed being home with her boys, but a part of her was itching to get back to work. It was around one in the afternoon; she had just finished putting the twins down for a nap, the front door opened and Quinn came running in.

"Emma! Emma are you here?"

"Quinn, you're home early." She said checking her watch.

"I have another class in an hour, but I needed to tell someone." She smiled, almost jumping up and down.

"Well?" Emma prompted.

"Finn proposed!" She blurted out. She waved her hand, flashing the small ring that was on her finger.

"Oh my goodness, wow! That's great Quinn!" Emma said, pulling the blonde into a hug.

"I feel like I'm floating! I never want to come down from this high. Quinn said as she placed her bag on the counter, taking a seat on the stool.

"Did you guys make any sort of plans yet?" Emma asked.

"Not yet, it only happened this morning. I mean we've talked about living arrangements. We're going to save up for an apartment. I mean I'm just going back to school and it's Finns first year teaching, so we're going to wait a while before we get married, but still. I'm getting married to Finn!" Emma squeezed the blonde's hand.

"If you need help with any of the planning let me know."

October came in a whirlwind of colorful leaves. It was a chilly fall afternoon; Emma and Will were bundling up the twins as Christopher pulled on his fall jacket and slipped on his batman sneakers. They we're going to go to the park today as a family. Together they buckled the boys into the back seat of the car.

"Mommy, I have to pee." Christopher stated from the back seat.

"Christopher we just buckled you in." Emma sighed.

"I really have to pee Mommy." Emma unbuckled herself and went around to the other side of the car and unbuckled her oldest son. After Christopher had taken care of business, and Christopher was all buckled in, they took off for the local park. They pulled up to the playground. Christopher was ecstatic and couldn't wait to get out of the car.

"Daddy, will you play superheroes with me Daddy? Will opened the door and Christopher jumped down.

"Of course I will little man." He said picking his son up.

"Go, I'll get the boys into the stroller." Emma said, waving her two boys off. Will put Christopher down and chased him over to the playground. Emma found a bench with a good view of the playground. Finn and Quinn, who walked over to Emma holding hands and beaming, shortly joined them. Quinn went to play with Christopher while Finn joined Emma on the bench.

"Mrs. Schue can I ask you a question?" Finn said, his awkward high school persona making an appearance.

"Finn, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Emma?" She smiled "and yes, you can ask me a question."

"Sorry, It's just I've know you since I was sixteen. It's weird for me. Um I was wondering if I could hold one of the twins. I know Quinn and I aren't planning on getting married soon, but I eventually want to start my own family with her and I have no experience with babies. I know I definitely want to have kids with her; she's fantastic, when I watch her with Chris, and it's just so natural for her." Emma placed a hand on his to make him stop rambling.

"Yes Finn, you can." Since Jonathan was sleeping Emma lifted Jason out of his seat in the stroller. She showed Finn how to hold the baby in his arms, supporting the babies head.

"He's so little" Finn said, looking into Jason's eyes.

"Yes they are, but the grow up fast Finn, they grow up very fast." She looked over to the playground where Will had Christopher hanging over his shoulder as the little boy screamed out with laughter. Quinn came over to the bench where they were sitting.

"Hey Em, I'll watch the boys. You go play with Christopher, he keeps asking when you're going to come play." Emma smiled as She took Jason, who had fallen asleep in Finns arms, and placed him back in the stroller. She joined her husband and oldest son on the playground.

"Emma, have you seen Chris? I can't find him anywhere." Will asked as he clutched the legs of his son who was draped over his shoulder.

"No, I haven't? Where did he go?" Emma smiled.

"Mommy! I'm right here Mommy!" Christopher giggled.

"I hear him," Will spun around "But where is he?

"I think you've got something stuck to your back." Emma pulled Christopher down. "I found him!" She smiled and placed Christopher down.

"I'm hungry, I want a snack." The little boy announced.

"Please, I want a snack please." Will said. "I bet if you run over to the bench and ask Quinn nicely she'll give you a snack from the bag." The pair watched their little man run over to the bench.

Will sat down on the swing and pulled Emma onto his lap.

"Will, I've been thinking about it. A little girl would be nice." Will's face lit up in a smile as she turned to face him. "I'm not saying that I want to jump into bed right now and begin with the procreation, I'm saying lets not try to not have anymore babies. I can go off my birth control and we can just see what happens." She smiled and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you Emma." He grinned and kissed her deeply.

**I found my inspiration! Yay! Hope you like this new chapter. I threw a lot at you, a proposal; another baby possibly, let me know what you think! A special thanks to Willemma007 who helped me over come my writers block.**


	11. Chapter 11

It was an average day in the Shuester residence. Emma had just gotten out of the shower. Quinn was out at a class, Will at work, Christopher in preschool, and the babies sleeping. She finally had a few moments to herself to take a shower. She stepped out and wrapped herself in one of the fluffy white towels that was hanging by the shower. She plugged her blow dryer into the wall and began to dry her hair. She was about half way finished when the phone rang. She grumbled something to herself about never having anytime for herself. Clutching the knot that was holding her towel up she crossed the bedroom to answer the phone. She checked the I.D. before answering.

"Hi Mom" She said, taking a seat on the bed, pulling her towel tight around her.

"Hey sweetie. Haven't heard from you in a few weeks, just wanted to check in and chat." Her mother said.

"I'm good Mom, I'm sorry for not calling it's just been really hectic around here." Emma replied.

"So how are my grandsons? How is Christopher doing at preschool? Have Jason and Jonathan started crawling yet? How are those two crazy kids you've taken under your wing, the ones with the rhyming names? How are you and Will?" Her mother went on and on

"Slow down Mom. You can stop with the interrogation. The boys are all good and well. Christopher loves school, his teachers adore him and he loves all the extra attention, you know how he gets. He is just like his father. Jonathan and Jason actually have started crawling. Now the challenge is watching them both at the same time making sure they don't get into trouble. Jon is usually my troublemaker and Jason doesn't really stray that far form me. They are getting to know the world little by little. Hopefully they'll be walking soon."

"Have they started grabbing at tables and chairs et, trying to pull themselves up? Oh I remember when you used to do that. You were so cute, with you're little red curls, always grabbing at everything you could reach. So tell me about the kids, Quinn and Finn. You've always had a kind heart Emmie. I think it's really great what you've done for that girl, taking her under her wing like that."

"Well, Quinn and Finn got engaged and are saving up for an apartment and Quinn went back to school in the fall. She is still helping me out with the kids when she is not in class. She's a good kid Ma, they both are."

"So how are you and Will doing? I know the last time we talked you had the baby blues. All that clear up sweetie?"

"Yea that cleared up. We're doing okay. I just wish he were home more, you know to help out. He's always at work. I mean I understand that he needs to work, but I wish he could find someone to help him out with the glee club so he could be home to help me with the boys. I'm probably over reacting, you know me."

"Emmie you've got to talk to him, you're right, he should see if there is someone who can help out with the glee club so he can be home to help with the boys." Her mother agreed

"He wants another baby mom." Emma said softly into the phone.

"Do you want another one?"

" I think I do. I really, really want a little girl."

"Sweetie you just had twins six months ago. You're thirty-five, you've got a little wiggle room, some people are just starting to have kids, you have three."

"Well, Will and I were thinking it out, we're not going to try to have another baby. We are just going to not try to not have another baby and see what happens figuring that if I do get pregnant right away it will be another nine moths and by then the twins will be about eighteen months."

"Talk things out with Will first, you know about your concerns with him not being home to help out as much as you would like."

"Okay ma." There came a soft cry from the baby monitor. "Mom I have to go, the boys are just waking up from their nap. I did want to ask if you wanted to come to Ohio for thanksgiving. I mean I don't know if you have any plans with Eric and his wife-" She was cut off by her mother.

"Your father and I would love to come Emmie. Eric will be in Europe on business and we haven't seen you since the summer, so yes, we'll be there. I'll let you go now. Bye Sweetie!"

"By Mom!" Emma hung up the phone and quickly threw on a pair a Wills sweats and an old T-shirt. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and walked down the hall to the boys room. Jason was sitting up in his crib looking around the room with wide eyes. When Emma entered the baby smiled and reached his arms up for his mommy.

"Hey there handsome" she cooed to her son. "Do you want to come play with mommy down stairs?" she hoisted the baby out of the crib and walked down stairs with him. "You, mister, are getting heavy." She set Jason down on his play mat and sat down beside him. She watched her son play with the building blocks and smiled to her self thinking about what it would be like to have another baby, hopefully a baby girl. She didn't notice that Will had come hoe early and was watching her play with their son.

"Say mama" She cooed to Jason who just stared at her with wide eyes as drool dribbled down his chin. "Ma-ma" she said again "you're such a drool monkey." She teased getting up to grab a cloth to wipe the drool from her sons chin. "Will!" she jumped when she saw him in the kitchen "Why are you home so early? What happened to glee practice?" She kissed him chastely and grabbed the drool cloth from the counter and went back to Jason. She wiped the drool from his chin and picked him up and balanced him on her hip.

"Well I've been thinking Em, since Finn is teaching now and he expressed interest in helping out with glee club I thought I'd let him. We are now co directors of glee club which means," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "I get to come home early a few times a week and help out more around the house." Will kissed her on the lips softly. There was a spitting noise that came from in between the couple followed by laughter. They both looked down at Jason who was blowing spit bubbles. Emma handed the baby off to her husband along with the drool cloth.

"He drools so much!" she exclaimed from the sink where she was washing her hands, she didn't notice that she had turned the water up to piping hot, like she used to back when germs had held her back. She dried her hands with a paper towel. "I'm going to call Quinn and tell her I can run out and pick up Christopher today since you are home to watch the boys. Or would you like to pick up your son?"

"Our son." Will corrected her. "You can pick him up, get out of the house for a little. Anyway, I want to spend some quality time with this one." Will bounced Jason, who had his fingers in his mouth. Emma smiled and hummed while she picked up the kitchen a little bit before she had to go. Will was in the family room now with both boys keeping an eye on them while they played. Will was secretly listening to his Wife hum; it had been a long time since he heard something so sweat sounding come from her. Emma sat down on the couch, right behind where Will was leaning, and straddled him and began to massage his neck.

"Thank you Will." She whispered in his ear.

"For what?"

"For reading my mind. I've been meaning to talk to you about how much time you spend with the glee club and time at home. I'm not saying that I want you to give that up completely, I know how much you love it, but if you want to have another baby Will I need you home. So this is good, you having Finn to help out and everything, this is very good." She kissed his neck.

"Sweetie I wish you had said something sooner, this is our family baby, you are not solely responsible, if you needed me home more all you needed to do was say something."

"I need you home more Will." She said

"Okay Emma. I'll talk to Finn and work out a schedule." He kissed her and went back to playing with Jason.

She didn't expect it to happen so fast. She was in her bathroom getting ready when Christopher barged in. He was dressed in jeans, a light blue periwinkle button down oxford with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and a black vest. Two seconds later the larger, older version of Christopher entered the bathroom.

"Mommy! I picked out my clothes all by my self. How do I look?" He spun around

"Just like your Daddy" she answered laughing. "Will go get the camera. We seriously need a picture of this to show your parents. He looks so much like you." Will went to go find the camera as Emma put the finishing touches on her hair. She had let her hair grow out much longer then she usually did, it was nearing 4 inches past her shoulders. She put the last touch on her hair, making sure every curl was exactly where it should be. Will returned to the bedroom with the camera. Together the spent the next ten minutes taking pictures of their eldest son, who was in love with all the attention per usual. Emma heard the doorbell ring and Quinn answer the door.

"Christopher, Grandma and Papa and here. Lets go down stairs and say hello." The little boy ran from their bedroom and down the stairs. Emma and Will went to the twins' room so they could bring the boys downstairs as well. The twins were dressed Thanksgiving themed outfits that Emma had seen while at the store the other day, she couldn't resist buying them, and they were so cute. Emma was about to reach into the crib to pick up Jonathan when will wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You," He said giving her a kiss on the cheek "are glowing with beauty. I love you." He let her go and picked up Jason and took him down stairs. She followed with Jonathan.

Once all the hellos had been said then men, including Christopher, retired to the family room to watch the football game while Emma's mother cooed over the twins. Finn and Quinn joined the group a little while after and Finn went to watch the game as soon as the conversation turned to wedding details. He kissed Quinn on the crown of her head and left for the other room.

The Table was set, the food laid out in a beautiful, perfectly coordinated spread, and everyone was sitting around their dinning room table.

"White or red?" Quinn asked Emma, taking the wine glass from in front of her.

"Neither. I'm good with water Quinn. Thanks" The blonde raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. Emma stood up, getting everyone's attention as they all sat before her.

"First off, I'd like to say how blessed I feel, to have such a wonderful family. Will, you are my rock. I love you. To my boys, you are the light of my life. To my mom and dad, without whom I wouldn't even, be here today, you guys support me in everything I do. Finn and Quinn, young love, embrace it and enjoy it. I wish the best for you tow. I have one last little thing to say." She took a breath. "I'm pregnant."

**Holy Hell! Four kids for WEMMA! I'm now currently accepting prompts, If you have one just PM it to me. So, what did you think about this chapter? Love it. hate it? Let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

If you had known Emma Pillsbury six years ago you would have known that she was terrified of germs. Now it was a completely different story. Emma no longer found herself fearing those pesky microscopic demons. She learned to tolerate them. In six years Emma did things she never thought she would be able to do. She fell in love, got married, had a beautiful little boy named Christopher, took in Quinn Fabray, and had a set of twin boys named Jonathan and Jason. He life was only missing one thing, a little girl. Emma had always known she wanted a little girl and she knew Will wanted one too. She could just picture Will spoiling his daughter to no avail. She could picture exactly what she would look like. She would be tiny, like Emma had been as a child, with a head full of red, bouncing, curls. She could hear the laughter that would be emitting from her daughters tiny little mouth. Emma was equally as excited as her husband when she found out she was pregnant again, she shared her wonderful news with her friends and family at Thanksgiving.

She and Will decided that they would keep the sex of the baby a surprise. Emma hoped it would be a beautiful little girl. Her pregnancy was going as smoothly as it should April rolled around. The twins turned one, and shortly after that they started talking. Emma had gone back to work after the new year. She planned on finishing out that semester. The new baby wasn't due until the middle of August. Emma was just finishing up some paper work in her office when there was a knock at her door. She looked up and met Will's eyes.

"Are you almost ready to go Em? We've got to pick up Christopher and then get you to your doctors' appointment." He went over to her desk.

"I know Will. Just let me file these papers and then I'm all set to go. How about you go get the car and I'll meet you in a few minutes." She scribbled something on the top of the papers she had in front of her.

"Alright beautiful." Will smiled as he left to get the car.

Emma finished her papers, placed them in her filing cabinet. She compiled her things together in her bag. She made sure everything was in order on her desk before leaving her office, locking the door behind her. She climbed into the front seat of the car; she had to adjust the seat to accommodate her growing stomach.

They arrived at the doctors office after picking up Christopher from pre school. Will went to sign her in as Emma took a seat. Christopher tried to sit on his Mom's lap, but it just wasn't working out for her. She sat in the waiting room with her oldest son and husband listening to Christopher trying to convince Will that he really was Batman. Emma had to laugh at Christopher. He had been in this phase for a few weeks now. She and Will had gone to for a weekend getaway, leaving Quinn and Finn in charge. Apparently Finn introduced Christopher to the superhero. She made a mental note to thank him later. Emma's head shot up at the sound of her name being called by one of the nurses. They all got up and followed the nurse back to a sterile room. She was given a paper gown and told that the doctor would be right in.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Dr. Jacobs entered the room smiling.

"Hello Emma!" she said cheerfully. "Will, Christopher." She greeted everyone in the room. " How are we today?"

"Good, very good." Emma said, leaning back on the Exam table.

"Okay, first I'm going to take your blood pressure." Dr. Adams said. She scribbled down some numbers on Emma's chart and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked nervously. Will slipped his hand into his wife's and gave it a little squeeze.

"You're blood pressure is a little high. Not high enough to be very serious, but if it gets any higher you could have some problems. Have you been feeling very stressed lately?" The doctor asked.

"I have a four year old who thinks he is Batman, two one year olds who have just started talking and I'm a guidance councilor. It's April, everyone needs his or her school reports sent out. So yes, I'm a little stressed." Emma started to grow red out of frustration.

"Em, Sweetie breath." Will whispered.

"It's okay Emma. I just need you to make sure you know your limit. If your blood pressure gets any higher you could put the baby at risk, you understand that right?" Dr. Adams asked.

"yes, I know. I'll watch my stress level." Emma said.

"Okay well lets take a peak at this baby. Do we still want to keep the sex of the baby a surprise?" Both parents nodded as the ultrasound gel was squirted onto Emma's stomach. The doctor took a look at the baby, made sure everything was going smoothly. Dr. Adams handed her a wipe. "Lets schedule you for another appointment in a few weeks to check up on that blood pressure. Other then that, Remember to keep taking your vitamins."

"I got you. This isn't my first rodeo." Emma smiled.

In May Emma was diagnosed with mild preeclampsia. Will did everything in his power to keep his wife as stress free as possible. Glee club was over for the year. The club didn't make it past regionals this year. Will cooked and cleaned. He gave her little massages during their lunch breaks. He did everything he could think of to reduce Emma's stress.

Will's efforts did not go unnoticed. One evening in June Will had been out in the back yard enjoying the warm summer air with his boys while Emma was In the kitchen rinsing the dishes before she placed them into the dish washer. Emma felt a small tug at the hem of her dress. She looked down to see Jason clutching at her dress with a pacifier in his mouth. She dried her hands and bent down and scooped up her baby.

"Now how did you get inside buddy." Jason smiled and snuggled himself into his mothers arms. Emma looked out the window into the back yard. Will was sitting on the deck with his eyes partially covered. She saw Jonathan crouching behind a flowerpot. She craned her neck, looking for her other son. She turned around to the sound of sneaker-clad feet running down the hall.

"Hi Mom! I had to pee but Daddy and Jonathan and Me are playing hide and seek."

"Little man, did you leave the porch door open?" she eyed Christopher

"No." He said quickly. Emma gave him her best all knowing mother look.

"Christopher." She said.

"My name is Batman." The little boy shot back. Emma giggled.

"Batman, did you leave the porch door open?" she asked again.

"Maybe." He said before running back outside.

Emma followed Christopher out onto the deck. She took a seat on the two-person glider with Jason still in her arms. She rocked her glider back and fourth. Will uncovered his eyes.

"You lost one." She said softly smiling. "Batman left the door open and he wandered into the kitchen."

Will got up off the ground and started to search for Jonathan.

"Em I think I've lost two kids today." He joked.

"Hm lets see if I can help. Roses are red. Violets are blue. I am so much better at hide and seek than you." Emma pointed to the flowerpot where Jonathan was peaking through the flowers. Will scooped the boy up airplane style and sat himself down on the glider next to his wife. "Thank you Will. For everything you do. I love you." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. With her hand that was not supporting Jason she squeezed his free hand.

School had ended. Emma was in full summer mode. She loved summer. It was three months of uninterrupted family time. It was a Monday morning and Emma had a completely full to-do list. She needed to go to the grocery store and take Christopher for a hair cut. Quinn was moving her stuff out of the house today. She promised that she would help the girl who had become so much like a daughter to her pack some of her things up as she prepared for the next step in her life.

Emma decided to spend some one on one time with Jonathan by bringing him to the grocery store with her. She browsed up and down the aisles picking out exactly what she needed. She loaded the car up with the groceries, buckled Jonathan into his car seat, and drove home. She entered and eerily empty house. She set down her bags of groceries and went back to the car to get Jonathan wonder where everyone was. Will's car had not been in the driveway, nor Quinn's, or even Finn's car. She dialed Will's number and heard the ringing on the other end. It rang once and then she heard the ringing of a phone echoing from the living room. Will's phone was sitting on the coffee table. Emma hung up the phone and tried Quinn's Cell instead. She answered on the Second ring.

"Hey Quinn!" she said cheerfully. "Where is everybody?"

"Emma, there was an accident. We're at the hospital. Will doesn't want you to drive so I'm going to come and get you. I'm giving my phone to Will now. Stay on with him and try to stay calm." Emma heard the words coming from the Girls mouth but didn't comprehend them.

"Emma, sweetie, talk to me. Are you still breathing?" Will asked sounding worried. Using her skills of deductive reasoning Emma concluded that it was neither Will nor Quinn who was in need of medical attention. That left Jason, Christopher or Finn.

"Will what happened?" she asked in a rather calm voice given the circumstances.

"We we're playing outside on the jungle gym. Chris fell off and landed on his arm. It's broken in two spots. They just got the x-rays back. They are about to set the bones back in place." Emma sobbed into the phone. Why hadn't she been there to protect her baby. Will was always letting the boy do crazy jumps of that damn jungle gym. If she had been there this wouldn't have happened. Emma's mind was racing.

Twenty minutes later Emma was being led by Quinn through the E.R. to the room where Christopher was. Her baby was sitting up in bed with his right arm propped up on a pillow. It was covered in a black cast. Emma set Jonathans car seat on a vacant chair. She sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her baby close to her. He was going to be okay.

"Mommy look! I got black! Just like Batman and one of the nurse ladies had a gold marker and she drew a bat on my cast for me!" Emma had to laugh. Even with the pain of a broken arm her little man could get a kick out of something that simple. Will sat down on the bed next to her.

"Emma I swear I was watching him. He just slipped and fell." Will said sadly.

Emma took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and keep her blood pressure down. "It's okay Will. Boys will be boys." She smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lucky us. We have three." He said chuckling.

Will left shortly after to take the twins home. Finn, deciding he would be of better use at the house moving some of Quinn's heavier things, left as well. Emma and Quinn sat with Christopher. They watched as he put his charm on every single nurse that walked into the room. Christopher managed to charm a cup of pudding, a cookie and some candy from his three nurses.

An hour later and Emma, Christopher, and Quinn were back at the house. Christopher was whining about the fact that he could not go in the pool. Emma attempted to explain to him that he wasn't allowed to get his cast wet. Christopher was having none of it.

"Will, can you help me out here." She said from the floor where Christopher had his face buried in the carpet. Will sat down on the floor next to his son and tried to explain to him why he couldn't go swimming. Emma hoisted herself up off the floor and went upstairs. She poked her head into the boy's nursery. They were both napping soundly. She went to the room that she and Will had given to Quinn when they took her in. The door was ajar and there were boxes scattered all over. Emma and Quinn spent the afternoon packing. They were interrupted only once. Christopher knocked on the door. He gave his mother a big hug and said sorry for being grumpy.

That evening Emma had planned to cook a special dinner for Quinn and Finn, a sort of moving out dinner. She and Will cooked together in the kitchen while Christopher watched Batman in the family room and Finn and Quinn moved Quinn's stuff from her room to the cars.

The group enjoyed a delicious dinner together. When it came time to say goodbye Emma felt herself tearing up.

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry. Hormones." She muttered as she dabbed her eyes

"Em, I won't be gone forever. I'll probably be back over here at some point tomorrow." She blonde chuckled as she pulled Emma into a hug.

"I know. It'll just be different without you here. You are a part of my family. It's like one of my babies is moving out." Quinn was touched by the fact that Emma considered her to be one of her own children. Emma had been so helpful and supportive of Quinn over the years. With one last hug Quinn was out the door.

Emma woke up with a start in the middle of the night. She got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom where she proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach. Her head throbbed in her ears as she doubled over the toilet again. The light flicked on and she heard the faucet running. She felt Will's hand on her back, rubbing soft circles. He handed her the glass of water and her toothbrush. She accepted both and proceeded to brush her teeth and rinse out her mouth. She climbed back in bed and snuggled up against Will the best she could. He stroked her hair and held her until she fell back asleep.

**Okay so I had planned to wrap this Fic up in this chapter but that didn't happen. Hope you enjoyed this update. For some reason refuses to send me e-mails when I get reviews. I trust that my loyal readers are reviewing. Oh I do need some participation from everyone. I need a name for the baby! Since you don't know the sex give me one boy name and one girl name. I think by now if you've been an avid reader , you know what kind of names I like. **


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Emma woke up still wrapped in Wills arms. She gave Will a peck on his cheek and his eyes fluttered open. Emma watched as the look on Will's face went from calm to confused to panic.

"Em, honey, are you feeling okay?" he asked, sitting up

"I'm still feeling queasy." She said, starting to get a little worried.

"I think we need to go to the hospital sweetie. Your face is swollen. And so are your ankles." He said getting out of bed grabbing a bag and starting to pack some things in it.

'Will I'm-" Emma suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She leaned over the side of the bed. Will quickly grabbed the trashcan and met her right before she emptied what was left in her stomach. "Okay she said," after wiping her mouth "Lets go. You get the boys ready I'll call Quinn and see if she can come over.

Fifteen minutes later Quinn and Finn were entering the house as Will was helping Emma down stairs.

"Quinn, thank you for coming over on such short notice. The twins are still asleep but should be up shortly, bottles are in the fridge, and Christopher is in our room watching a movie."

"Okay, We'll hold down the fort. Call us and let us know what is going on."

Ten minutes later Will and Emma were in the emergency room being guided to a room. The OB on call entered their room.

"Okay Emma, I see here on your chart that you were diagnosed with preeclampsia. It seems that it has gotten worse since you were diagnosed. We're going to need to induce labor." Emma listened to the doctor with wide eyes. Will squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It's too soon. The baby is too little" Emma said.

"Emma this happens with preeclampsia cases. Your Baby will be fine. We have an excellent NICU here." Emma nodded

"Okay, um okay." She tried to process the information she was being given.

"I'll go get a nurse and we'll get on our way." The doctor exited the room. Emma's breathing started to quicken.

"Baby, breath. You'll be fine and our little boy or girl will be fine. Everything is going to be okay." He kissed her temple

"Will, I just, I can't handle this." She leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder as he held her.

"Emma, we'll be fine. Everything is going to be fine." He held her shaking frame for a few moments before the nurse came back into the room.

_ Emma sat on the edge of the pool holding Jason in her arms as Will stood in the water in front of her playing in the water with Jonathan. Christopher was off having a water gun war in the yard with Finn._

_ "Will, we haven't talked about baby names yet?" She expressed holding Jason out in front of her and dipping his toes in the water causing the fourteen month old to laugh._

_ "I know." Will said as his son splashed him. " Okay, lets talk about baby names. For a girl I like Katherine, Kate or Katie for short. I also like Lillian, Lily for short. And for a boy I like Timothy, Connor, or Ethan._

_ "Katherine is nice. I feel like there are too many little Lilys running around. I want our baby to be unique. Plus, isn't the name of the little Asian baby from the T.V. show Modern Family that you watch?" Will chuckled and nodded his head. "If it's a boy I really, really, like Timothy. It's a good name. I also like Michael." Will climbed out of the pool and got a towel for himself and Jonathan. He sat down on the pavement next to his pregnant wife and placed a hand on her belly._

_ "Okay, Timothy it is if it ends up being a boy, but you still haven't told me what names you like for a girl." He could feel his baby kicking._

_ "Okay don't laugh, but I've always kind of liked the name Phoebe." Will chuckled._

_ "It's cute, but I'm going to veto that one since you vetoed Lily. All I think of is Phoebe from friends and how ridiculously ditzy she was."_

_ "OH come on, that's not fair. It's such a cute name. Just think of her, I can see her now, with your brown hair and my freckles." Emma said._

_ "And with your beautiful amber eyes. She'll never be allowed to date boys. But in all seriousness Em, Phoebe is out."_

_ "Fine, I also like Amelia. It's elegant and works both for a baby and an adult. Lets just hope she has your hair and not mine." Emma said as she handed Will Jason so she could get up. The pair went back into the house with the twins. _

_ "I do like Amelia. So, for a boy it's definitely Timothy and then for a girl either Katherine or Amelia." Emma nodded her head in agreement. "Why don't you want any of our children to have your hair? I love your hair. It's beautiful and unique." Will said as he tucked a strand behind her ear._

_ "I was made fun of all through out school for being a ginger. It kind of hurts yourself esteem when people only know you as 'The Ginger' or boys call you fire crotch. I just don't want my children to have to go through that." She said_

_ "Well I love your hair and I hope our little boy or girl has red hair just like yours." He kissed her forehead._

Two hours later Emma was lying, exhausted, in the hospital bed. Will was dabbing sweat from her forehead with a cloth.

"You did great baby." She sweetly kissed her forehead. "The doctors are going to bring her back in a few moments." He told his wife. "Our little girl is absolutely perfect. She looks so much like you. She is beautiful." Will beamed as a nurse entered the room.

"Where is my baby?" Emma asked. Fearing the worst.

"Mrs. Schuester, your baby girl is doing great. She is in the NICU. I'm here to escort you and your husband upstairs." The nurse pulled a wheel chair into the room for Emma. "The doctor is waiting upstairs to talk to you."

A few moments later Emma was wheeled into the NICU and placed in front of her little girls station. Their doctor was standing next to the baby making some notations on the little girls chart. Emma peered into the infant incubator. Her tiny baby girl was lying on her back with her eyes closed. "What's wrong with her?" Emma asked the doctor. Here baby had a mask on her face that was attached to a machine outside the incubator.

"You daughter is having a hard time breathing on her own. The mask is helping her breath at the moment." The doctor said. Emma couldn't help the tears that were about to burst from her eyes. "Mrs. Shuester, your baby is going to be okay. It's common with premature babies to have breathing problems. We'll monitor her closely, but I want to keep her here for a few days just to keep an eye on her." Emma nodded as she dabbed at her eyes.

"Can I touch her?" She asked cautiously.

"Of course." The doctor responded. Emma reached into the incubator and touched her baby girl with her finger lightly. The baby girl opened her eyes and looked right into her mother's.

"Olivia." Emma said.

"What?" Will asked placing a hand on his wife's shoulder

"I want to name her Olivia." Emma said again. She traced her finger along Olivia's arm, reaching her open palm. Olivia closed her tiny fingers around her mother's delicate ones. Emma laughed. "She's got a strong grip Will."

Will replaced Emma's finger with his. His little girl squeezed his finger. "Hey baby girl. I'm your daddy. I've waited so long to meet you, and here you are. You are beautiful. You look just like your mommy. I can't wait for you to meet your brothers. Christopher is your oldest brother. He is a wild one, full of energy. Everything excites him. He's very protective of your other brothers; I can only imagine how protective he'll be over you. Jonathan, well he is loud and loves to run around. He'll always want to play with you. Jason is the quiet one, but he is funny. He can always make anyone laugh and when he laughs, man he's got this belly laugh that is infectious. He'll always be there to put a smile on your face. Olivia, baby girl, welcome to the family." Will removed his finger from the little infant and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh Will, I love you so much." Emma whispered as she leaned against him.

"I love you to Emma. You've given me everything I've ever wanted. You've given me the love I never experienced with Terri; you are my best friend Em and I know that no matter what you'll always love me. You've given me four, beautiful, children who I love and cherish. I will love you till the ends of the earth. Emma will you marry me again?"

Emma placed her hand over her mouth half way through Will's little speech. She had tears streaming silently down her face. She nodded. "Yes Will. Yes of course. My answer will always be yes when it comes to you." Will leaned down and kissed her passionately

"What do you say about me calling Quinn and Finn and see if they can bring the boys over to meet their new baby sister." Emma nodded. And Will was about to go out into the hall to make a phone call when Emma grabbed his hand. "Wait, Will. Olivia, can her middle name be Quinn?" Emma asked biting her lip.

"That sounds perfect." He kissed the crown of her head and then went into the hall to call Quinn. Emma placed her hand back into the incubator.

"Welcome to the world Olivia Quinn Schuester."

**I want to give a giant thank you to ****HPOL001, Vampire-Diaries-Addict-Forever, TwinGleeks101, and Nonnie88 for all the great name ideas! Congratulations to Nonnie88 for throwing out the name Olivia, the newest member of the Schuester family. I also want to thank everyone who has been reading this Fic, but sadly it has come to an end. It's been a fun ride. Keep and eye out for an epilogue coming soon. Thanks again for all the support!**


	14. Epilogue

_Ten years later:_

"I don't understand why I can't go to Carmel?" Christopher said to his mother and father who were sitting on the couch in their family room. The sixteen year old ran his fingers through his curly hair out of frustration very much like his father did.

"Well sweetie," Emma said from the couch "Do you want to talk about the feelings you're having?"

"No mom, and please don't treat me like the kids you see in your office every day. You guys are just everywhere. All my friends know who you are and don't even get me started on dating. Girls don't want to date me because of you two."

"Chris, you'r being ridiculous. What about that on girl, um what was her name Em?"

"Oh um, Charlotte Adams! She is such a sweetie." She giggled from the couch

"You two are the most embarrassing people ever!" Christopher stormed upstairs to his room. Moments later they heard a door slam.

"Just think" Will said. Tucking a strand of hair behind Emma's ear. "We still have three more who haven't reached the teenage angst."

"Don't remind me." Emma groaned getting off the couch. She went into the kitchen and started pulling food out of the fridge.

"Am I supposed to pick up the girls from dance today?" Will asked following his wife to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist and letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

"No, Quinn and Finn are picking up the girls and then they are staying for dinner. Could you go find the boys for me? I think they are out back. Tell them they need to clean up their room pronto because I'm not doing it any more." Will pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek before going outside to get the boys.

Emma continued to prep the food for dinner before her guests arrived. She was cutting vegetables at the counter when she heard the faucet run behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Christopher washing his hands. He pulled a knife out of the drawer and began helping his mom prepare the salad for dinner. They had been working in silence for about ten minutes when Christopher spoke.

"It's not that I don't love you guys, I do, but you're just every where all the time. Dad has all my friends in his Spanish class and all my friends go to you with their problems. I'm not Christopher Schuester. I'm Mr. Schue's son or the guidance councilors son. I just want a chance to be my own person, you know?" He said as he finished cutting up the cucumber. He scooped them up in his hands and added them to the bowl.

"I get that sweetie, I know it can be, um challenging. You've got all summer to think about it and if it's something you really, really want I'll talk to your father." She said as Christopher wrapped his around his mom, resting his head on top of hers. "When did you get so tall? You're growing up to fast."

"I'll try mom. Do you want me to cook up the burgers and hot dogs?" Christopher asked while laughing.

"Would you? I have to find your dad and brothers and see what they're up to. Your sister should be back in a few minutes." Emma gave her son's arm a little squeeze as he went out back to start the grill. She placed they salad they had made in the fridge to keep it chilled and then she went upstairs.

"Jon? Jason?" She knocked on the closed door to the boy's bedroom. She opened the door and let herself in. For being identical twins her boys sure were different as night and day. Jason's side of the room was neat and organized with a bookshelf full of books that her son had read at least twice. Everything had it's place and ever place had it's thing. Jason and Emma were a lot alike in the little quirky things that they did. Jonathan's side of the room looked like a twister had ripped through it. His clothes were everywhere. His desk cluttered and bed unmade.

"Jonathan, didn't dad tell you that your side of the room needs to be clean before Quinn and Finn get here?" Jonathan was on the computer that the boys shared looking at pictures of baseball players.

"I will mom." He said without ever looking away from the screen.

"Jon, I mean it. You won't be able to hang out with everyone after dinner until that room is clean."

"Okay mom." He said again.

Emma crossed the room and sat on Jason's bed. Jason was flipping through a guide to football book.

"Hey bud." She said putting her hand on his knee.

"I don't understand it mom. " he said with a frustrated look on his face. "I don't understand football. I'm not going to make the team next year." Jason threw the book onto the floor. Emma wrapped her arms around her son.

"I don't either, but Finn does. I bet if you ask him he'll be happy to explain it to you." She said stroking her son's hair. With one last squeeze she got up. "Jon, I mean it. Clean your side of the room."

"Sure mom." He said getting up off the computer.

Emma walked down the hall to the master bedroom hoping to freshen up before her friends arrived. She closed the door behind her and walked into the bathroom. Will was just getting out of the shower.

"I wondered where you'd gotten to." She smiled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I was just going to get dressed and then get the burgers started." Emma placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Christopher's got that covered." She smiled, trailing her finger down his chest. He groaned and wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

"Em as much as I would love to we don't have nearly enough time. You would think after being married for seventeen years you would have grasped the concept of a quickie." He smiled and swatted her on the bum as he left the bathroom to dig through his closet for something to wear. Emma clicked on her curling iron and then went to her own closet to change clothes. She decided on one of her favorite sundresses. She went back to the bathroom where Will was fixing the collar of his polo.

"Here, let me." She smoothed down his collar and let her hands rest on his chest right over his heart.

"I love you Em." Will said looking right into her eyes.

"I love you too Will." She went up on her tippy toes and gave her husband a quick peck on the lips before turning to finish her hair.

Emma, after ushering the twins out of their bedroom, joined everyone out on the deck. Will had set the table while she had been fixing her hair. Emma had barely made it out the sliding door when a smaller redhead was attacking her, wrapping her arms around her mothers slim frame.

"I missed you mommy." Her nine year old said into her.

"I missed you too sweetie. How was dance?" She asked taking a seat at the table with her husband and Quinn. Finn was out in the yard tossing a football around with her boys and attempting to explain how the game worked to Jason. Emma pulled Olivia onto her lap as the little redhead talked about the dance class she had just gotten home from. Quinn's daughter had just stepped onto the deck. She had been playing football with the boys.

"Hello Lacey!" Emma smiled cheerfully at the nine year old who was the spitting image of her mother.

"Hi Emma. Mommy, the boys are being mean to me. They won't pass me the ball." Lacey pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well boys are stupid Lace." Quinn said smiling. " Why don't you and Liv tell Emma who came to your dance class today."

Emma gave Quinn a quizzical look not really sure if she wanted to know.

"Coach Sylvester came to our dance class today mommy!" Olivia said smiling

"She brought some of her Cheerios!" Lacey added. Emma bit down on her lip and met Will's eyes.

"She talked to us about how cool the Cheerios are. Miss S. is starting a, um I don't remember what she called it." The little redhead ran her fingers through her hair.

"She called them the Mini C's" Lacey said.

"Oh right! She came and talked to Lacey and me. She wants me and Lacey to be part of her cheer squad. Can I do it mommy? Please." Olivia begged her mom.

"I'll think about it Olivia. Why don't you and Lacey grab something to eat and go off and play." The little redhead and the little blonde ran off giggling to get food.

"I'm Sorry Em, and no offence Quinn, but there is no way in hell I'm going to let Sue corrupt my little girl." Will said taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh, Sue won't be working with the girls. I will." Quinn said smiling cheerfully. "Sue called me a few weeks with this idea and thought about it. I mean I'm working full time in the elementary schools as a councilor but my afternoons are free. It would only be a few nights a week. Finn and I could use the extra money." Quinn said taking a sip of wine.

"Well if you'll be working with Olivia I don't see any reason why she shouldn't be able to." The screen door opened and Christopher walked out of the house with a little blondie in pigtails in his arms. Quinn took the little girl in her arms and set her on her lap. She stroked the toddlers back as the girl snuggled into her mothers shoulder.

"She just woke up from her nap and was starting to get upset looking for you." Christopher said as he sat down at the table and began to dig into his burger. Will got up and made a plate up for himself and his wife.

Quinn bounced her youngest daughter on her lap making her giggle. "Glad you're enjoying yourself Fiona." She said to the toddler. "Do you want to go tell Daddy, the boys and Jessie that dinner is ready?" The blonde toddler nodded and slid off her mothers lap and ran into the yard to get everyone. Moments later the gang was on the deck making themselves plates. Finn was holding Fiona in his arms while another blonde girl of about seven, with her hair in French braids and baggy clothes on, stood next to him. Quinn sighed.

"Jess is definitely my tom-boy. Look at her, she's got dirt all over her knees."

"They are all beautiful girls Quinn. Hold onto them while you still can, they grow up so fast." Emma said looking around at everyone before her. Her life had turned out perfectly. She wouldn't change one thing. She had a husband whom she loved unconditionally and who loved her back in just the same way. She had four beautiful children. She had Quinn, who she thought of like another daughter, and Finn who had a beautiful family of their own. Emma Schuester could not ask for anything else.

"Mommy?" Olivia asked from the end of the table where she was sitting with Lacey and Jessie. "Can we get a puppy?"

**So there you have it, the end to my longest fic to date. I had a really fun time writing it! Thanks to everyone who has read this and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I love all of you guys! I want to give an extra special thanks to one reader in particular. WillEmma007! When I got writers block you helped me get all un-blocked. Without that I probably would have given up on this fic, so thanks! I'm taking a break from shipping Wemma and am currently working on a Will/Terri fic. Don't shoot me *hides*. I just need a change of pace. Be on the lookout for some Will and Emma one-shots. **


End file.
